All I want is you!
by lions-lamb-4ever
Summary: Edward is coming back to Forks in NM. Bella can't get over Edward. When she sets out to meet him, what happens when Jacob intercedes with inhuman strength. What will happen to Jacob when Edward finds out Jacob has kept from Bella and what he did to herExB
1. Chapter 1: Put out the Fire

1_I am writing my ideal way of handling the end of New Moon. I am not a Jacob Black fan, so if you like him with Bella, then I'm sorry, you are out of luck! I will try to give him a happy ending. :) I hope you enjoy!_

_My Wish is only to be with you!_

_BPOV_

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked! I tried to pull away. He wasn't going to let that happen. He exerted some force and his lips were on mine. I knew that this would end badly. I had led him on, I had come over here everyday. What must he have thought? I shoved against him, and I felt him pull away.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I thought that was what you wanted!" Jake replied. I could tell that he truly did believe this. How could I have done this to him!

"I'm so sorry Jake, I must have led this on! I can't...I have to go!"

"No Bella, I am so sorry, please stay. This was entirely my fault, I should have known that you wouldn't have been ready for this kind of commitment this soon, after he left!"

That really set me off. I could feel that hole in my chest ripping itself wide open. I could tell that Jacob could see the change in tension. I was looking down now and I could feel the tears falling over the brims of my eyes. I would not be able to hold it in. The only thing that I could do was get out of here. Get out of sight of those bikes that had brought Edward's voice into my head, and especially get away from Jacob. He had brought up the one thing that I had been trying to get away from for the past five, six months. He had brought about more pain, more pain than I could endure!

I was in my truck now, and I could see that Jacob was following. He was at the door knocking on the window.

"Please Bella, I am so sorry, can we talk?" Jacob asked

This was definitely the wrong thing to ask! This brought on the hysterics. I was glad that I had thought to lock the truck doors before Jacob could get here. He was pulling on the handle with all the force that he could, as though he would be able to pull the whole door off to comfort me. He wanted to talk! That may be the one thing that I didn't want to do! I knew that he would want to talk about Edward. I hated myself then for even thinking the name. That was not the way to be trying to move on!

I turned the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life. I threw the truck in reverse and flew out of the driveway, and up the street as fast as my old truck would take me. I knew that it was unsafe for me to be driving when I was this distraught.

I pulled onto the side of road, and let my emotion overcome me.

"EDWARD CULLEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DRIVE YOUR FAMILY AWAY AND LEAVE ME HERE TO ROT! I CAN'T GET OVER YOU" I screamed. I knew that it was no use, no one could hear me. I curled in a ball, laying across both of the seats. "I wish I could talk to Alice, she would know how to help me." I muttered under my breath.

I hated myself at that moment, I knew that I wasn't helping myself. I knew that I wasn't over this. I will never be. I wanted to leave this life. I wanted to be free of my pain and suffering. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this. I couldn't think of the depression that this would put on Charlie, Renee, and now Jacob. My life was still the living hell it had been when Edward left. I knew that all I wanted to do was put out that fire.

I screamed again, I needed to let it out. I couldn't hold it in"EDWARD YOU STARTED THE FIRE! COME PUT IT OUT!"

**Please review with ANYTHING! I love to hear the good AND the bad!**


	2. Chapter 2: I need to help

1Chapter 2: A Need To Help

Alice POV

"DAMN IT EDWARD," I yelled.

Bella had not come into my visions since we had left. I thought that she was happy. I had hoped that Bella would have moved on by now. I had been six damn months! How could Edward have thought this would be good for her? Her mere memory of him was ripping her apart. Torturing her!

"Jasper, you have to help me calm down before I go kill my brother!" I yelled. I knew that Jasper would be able to hear me even though he was outside with Kate.

"What did Emmett do? I don't want you fighting with him Alice, he's-"

"Would never pick a fight with _Emmett_," I responded as I cut Jasper off.

As the realization hit, Jasper, the sense of calm that I had been feeling vanished. All of Jasper's thoughts were most likely trying to discover what Edward could have done to make Edward's _loving _sister put a death sentence over himself. Normally I was the only one to except Edward's irrational choices. On this matter however, I was the only one that thought the Cullen family should have stayed in Forks.

"What did Edward **do**? Jasper asked in a whisper, that humans wouldn't have stood a chance of hearing even if they were standing side-by-side.

I felt the calm feeling that meant I was on the edge of spilling my guts. "You see, its Bella," I was going to continue, but Jasper cut me off mid thought.

"Al, Edward told you not to look for her. You shouldn't be breaking your promise to your brother, or butting into Bella's personal life. It was his choice." Jasper responded making sure that his beliefs were quite clear on _that _subject.

"The thing is though, I wasn't _looking_ for her Jasper. My mind _was _accustomed to Bella _and_ in particular **bad** things that happened to Bella. When Edward told me not to _look_ for Bella, I didn't look for Bella's _immediate_ path. I love Bella, and always want to look out for her, so I kept the sense that told me when Bella was in danger _on_ so to speak."

"So would you like to tell me how this is supposed to be my brothers's fault?" Jasper asked, teeth clenched together. "What happened? Did she get trampled by elephants or something? If that were the case you can't blame Edward for not being able to rescue her."

"Oh no Jasper!," I said my voice as dark as I could make it." This is definitely **all** Edward's fault. She hasn't gotten over him. We _know_ that Edward hasn't gotten over her! My gosh, IT'S BEEN SIX DAMN MONTHS. Every time she even thinks of him it is ripping her heart just a bit wider. What are we going to do when her heart it is two? She was in her truck, laying across the seats, screaming about how much it hurts. She needs someone Jasper. I was her best friend before Edward decided to be an ass, and stole me away from her. I need to do something!"

"What do you mean by something?" Jasper questioned . I could tell that he was reluctant to let me do anything that might put me in danger.

"I need to talk to Edward. If I can't get a hold of him, I will need to see Bella. If I can do anything for her I will! I'll try Edward first though." I said this all with confidence in my voice. I knew I would do what I could to help. I had to I loved them both too much!

I got out my phone and dialed Edward's number, praying with all my heart that he would pick up the phone.

_**What do you think? I like the story, but this is up to you if you want me to continue. Please review, it would take you a grand total of three seconds! I would do it for you! I can except bad things and try to work on them for you! Please review anything at ALL!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: What kind of monster am I?

1Chapter Three: What Kind of Monster am I?

_All of the characters's belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer_

Edward's POV

I was crumpled on the forest floor now. I didn't have any idea where I was. I didn't care. Life was a living hell. The pain in my cold un-beating heart was eating me alive. I didn't know how life could get worse. As my phone rang, I knew that it just had.

I pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Alice, I ignored the call. I always ignored Alice's calls. Anything that Alice would have to say was definitely not good. The only reason that Alice would call would be to tell me that I was self-centered and needed to come home. I couldn't go home, they couldn't see me like this.

Just then the message indicator icon appeared on the front screen of the little phone. What bad could come from listening to the message? More pain? I was impossible, the pain couldn't get any worse!

I went into the message menu and selected voice-mail. I entered my password and put the phone to my ear to listen to Alice's message. Little did I know, the pain was about to get a **lot** worse!

"Edward, how could you do this to Bella? You are ripping her heart apart piece by piece. She is in love with you, and I know that you love her. She screams about the fire that you put inside her. You need to put it out, and end this torture. I know that you are more responsible than this. Your mere memory is killing her! She wants to be with you no matter what you are. I know that you will do the right thing. I want what's best for both of you! Please, we need to talk! Call me back!"

How could I have been so naive? I needed to make this better at all costs. I needed to see her smile, the warm blush spread across her face. At that moment I knew what I had to do. I needed to call Bella.

I picked up the phone, just waiting to hear her voice. I dialed the number, little did I know the voice on the other end could make me feel worse.

_So sorry for the short chapter! I will make the next one as long as possible for you, I promise! Well you know what know what to do...review, review, review! _


	4. Chapter 4: Please!

Chapter Four: I need you...HELP!

Bella's Point of Veiw

I knew that I was in no state to drive home, but i know that jacob would follow me if i didn't go soon. I didn't want Jacob to follow me. I didn't want to talk, I didn't even want to look at him. He was the reason for my pain. Pain that I would never really recover from. I would blame this part of the pain on him, and the rest on him. I couldn't even think of the name, because of how much it hurt me. I reved my engine loudly, and I was in motion again. I drove slowly and carefully, knowing that the tears were still flowing freely down my face.  
I tried not to think about what had just happened, as I pulled onto my street, on onto the curb in front of my house. I knew that I wouldn't be able to be around Jacob for a while. I unlocked the door, and pulled it open. I quickly jumped out, and nearly ran to the front door. I didn't run for fear of falling, that would be more pain, although it wouldn't be nearly as hard to deal with as what I was feeling now. I found the key placed under the eaves, and stuck it into the doorknob. It turned easily. I replaced the key above the door, and walked intto the house.  
What if Jacob followed me? I couldn't let that happen. I had seen him get in his car, he was probably already on my street. That thought scared me. I turned around and quickly locked the door, sliding the deadbolt into place. Then I quickly went to check the back door, make sure that it was locked, it was. Then as I proceded around the house and closed all the blinds, I heard Jacob's car in the driveway, at the same time that the phone rang. l knew that Jacob didn't have a cell phone, so I thought it was safe to answer. I knew that it wouldn't be Charlie, he thought that I was with Jacob. I tried to pull myself together, even though it was no use. I walked over to the ringing telephone. I pulled the phone off of it's jack, and placed it up against my ear. "Hello?" I asked. I could tell that the person on the other end would no that I was crying by the way my voice cracked on the single word, and how my breathing was heavily and crackily. "Bella, I'm so sorry," the voice on the other end was distraught and trying to be consoling. The voice on the other end was extremely recognizable, and I knew that voice and exactly who it was. I knew that I had just stepped foot in hell.  
I crumpled on the floor, the phone an inch from my ear, and a frantic rapping began on the door, I knew that Jacob had heard my hysteric crying.  
"Bella, please . . . ssshhhh . . . it'll be fine! I'll be there tommorow! I heard his voice saying this through the receiver and knew it was immpossible to belive. it.  
"Edward," my throat was on fire and smoldering from the the mere word. I couldn't get anymore out.  
"I'll only come if you want me to," Edward continued. The thought that he wouldn't come put me into hysterics again.  
"No! I n-n-n-need you E-E-Edward," I managed to let out between my tears and frantic grasps for air.  
"Bella, calm down! I am on my way." I knew that when I heard his line die off, this would be the longest twenty-four hours of my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the charactors in it!

Please reiveiw, it takes three seconds! It is really appreciated I have the next chapter written and will put it up today as well! Thanks so much for reading. This will eventually be a love story! 


	5. Chapter 5: Not another last time

1_Sorry this is a short chapter. I was going to include it into the last chapter, but I thought that it had chapter quality, so I hope you like it. Remember if you have any ideas its just a review away :)!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight series_

Chapter 5: Stop it now

Jacob's Point of View

I had heard every word of that wretched conversation. As I recalled the words spoken on both halves, I cringed at the thought. After all the pain that he had caused her he had the nerve to show his face here. How could Bella except him? I had to do something to warn Bella, my Bella. She had to see his influence over her, and the danger. I had to show her that I was the better candidate for her love!

I couldn't talk to her. She wouldn't except what I had to say. I could tell that she was thrilled at the thought of this bloodsucker supposedly returning for good. I couldn't think of that I would never be able to get my shot with Bella. What if he didn't stay though. That would kill her. I thought of ways to keep him away from her. Then the thought came. The only person who might be able to keep him away, or take her away, Charlie.

I ran back to my car, and I jumped into the drivers seat slamming the door with my heist. I turned the key, and I was flying down the road, hardly conscious of how fast I was going. It only registered when I heard the police siren behind me. I grudgingly pulled over knowing that this would take longer if I tried to outrun them. I turned in my seat to look out the window, and a smile ran over my face.

Wonderful! Charlie was looking at me wild-eyed, apparently I had been going quite fast.

"Jacob? Do you have any idea how fast-" Charlie's irritated voice rang through the open window as I cut him off.

"I'm Sorry Chief, it's Bella. Edward Cullen is on his way. I know this won't end well if they come in contact. What if he leaves again? You have to leave before her can re-destroy her life! We can't have another _last time. _Charlie, this is for her own good!

_Please Review! I will try to have another chapter on tomorrow!_


	6. Chapter 6: Never Stop Worrying

1_Sorry for the hold-up I have been having Rossie check parts and have changed the story line. Don't worry Edward lovers! If you are a Jacob lover you should be scared . . .! I have the day off tomorrow, and should have the next few chapters up! And so now may I present All I want is you!_

Chapter Six: Never Stop Worrying

Alice's Point of View

_What is he thinking?!?!?!_ He can't be thinking about taking Bella away. She won't let this happen, will she? Although that wasn't really up to her though. She slept like a rock. I shuddered at the thought that Bella and Bella would be forcibly taken from each other, when they very much so needed to be together!

I knew Charlie's reasoning though. Bella must have been torn up about my brother leaving. He must not want that to happen again. All the pain that had happened before couldn't happen to Bella again, it would kill her! I knew that wouldn't happen though. I knew how much Edward loved her. He would never leave here again. He only left for Bella's own good. After seeing how distraught she was, I knew that she was _not_ better off! I had to let her know that if she didn't do something then she would never see Edward again.

I picked up my phone and dialed her house number so fast that the numbers barely registered. I had to be quick, Charlie was changing his mid on when he was going to make her leave. He was debating between taking her as soon as he got home, or waiting until she was asleep. Either way, she desperately needed to be warned. I knew that she would answer the phone. Charlie wasn't home yet, so he couldn't stop her from answering the phone, or at least until he got home. Charlie was taking every precaution to keep Bella away from Edward.

"Hello?" Bella's voice rang though the earpiece after a few rings.

"Bella!" I exclaimed so happy to finally hear her voice after all of the time that Edward had not allowed me to see or talk to her.

"Alice?" Bella exclaimed. She was clearly as thrilled as I was at the sound of my voice.

"Bella, I am on my way also. I have to tell you though, Charlie knows that Edward is coming back. He is considering possibilities of taking you away. If you want to see Edward or myself you are going to need to resist him!" I said.

"That Bitch! I can't believe that after all that Jacob has put me through, he has the nerve to try and stop me from seeing . . . him! He knows how much pain I have been in." I could hear the fury so clear in her voice.

"Wait, hold up! Who's Jacob? He didn't have anything to do with this. It was just Charlie, Charlie's decision, Charlie's plan. I don't know how Charlie even found out! Although, I know that if this Jacob character was involved, I would have _seen_ it." I said confidence ringing through each syllable.

"Jacob heard my conversation with . . . Edward, and he must have been rather upset. You see. . . he was some sort of crush on me, and is stubborn enough to see that I don't return the feelings. He drove away furiously, he must have heard that Edward would be coming back. I had though he was just upset, but I thought that he might warn Charlie. He doesn't seem to like him very much. He is upset that Edward would show his face here after what happened last September, and is still shocked that I could love Edward, and not him." Bella responded sheepish at the last part.

" Bella, he wasn't involved. I'm sorry, but I don't know who tipped Charlie off. I suggest that you leave as soon as possible, Charlie will be home soon. Go to our house, and Charlie won't be able take you away!"

"Okay, Thanks! I'm on my way. Tell Edward to meet me there. You said that you were on your way, so I assume that you will be there quicker. If you would meet me at your house! I better be on my way if I have to escape Charlie. Bye Alice!

"I'll meet you at my house. Be safe . . . for Edward! I love you Bells!

In the future I saw Bella in her truck. Then her future went blank. This didn't necessarily mean death, although that was certainly a possibility. What had I done?

_All author's love to be recognized for their work. I will work more with more reiveiws!_

_If I get over twenty more, then I will write four chapters. If I get five and under I will only write one. The choice is yours. Take 30 seconds!_


	7. 7: Mingling with Mythological Creatures

1_Sorry for not updating. It is the end of the term and I was studying. I am sorry and have been looking at my chapters and they are EXTREMELY short! I will give you a decently long chapter, but I am hoping to write longer chapters in the future. I only got seven reviews, four of which by the same person (thank you Rossie), although I got over 500 views! Please it makes my day to see reviews not matter how long. So on with All I Want is You._

_Disclaimer: All of the character belong to Stephenie Meyer, although the plot line is mine_

Chapter Seven: Mingling with Mythological Creatures

Bella's Point of View

How could my dad have found out about the Cullen's return? Why was he trying to stop me? I knew the answer, but didn't want to think it. We both knew he was coming to see me, and that scared Charlie. What if he left again? Could either of us live through that? _I_ knew that Edward would never leave me again, but Charlie didn't. Edward and I couldn't seem to stay apart. He was coming to see me wasn't he?

I knew I had to leave, but I couldn't take the truck. Charlie would catch on too quickly if he saw that the truck was missing from the driveway. Also he would notice if there was a truck parked in the Cullen's driveway. Although he didn't have any idea where the Cullen's lived, he would probably have the entire police staff looking for me. Someone would know where they lived. I would have to go on foot, and try not to leave an easily traceable trail. I would only have to be hidden for a day. In other words until Edward returned.

I knew that I had to leave because it would take me a long time to get to the Cullen's house. One, because I was walking over five miles, and two, I had no idea how to get there through the woods. I couldn't imagine how upset Edward would be if he knew what I was about to do.

I had to leave know in case Charlie got home soon and started looking before I got far enough away. I walked out the back door, and into the woods, making sure that the neighbors wouldn't see me and inform Charlie of where I was going.

I was picturing the road in my head, and trying to follow it parallel in the woods. If you followed the road that I lived on for about a half of a mile, then there would be a turnoff onto a road that would lead me directly to Edward's. This road had woods on both sides. I could walk a few feet from the side of the road and still be conspicuous to travelers on the road.

I had been walking/jogging for about an hour when I saw the designated road come into view. Yes! I knew how to get to Edward's, and I knew that if I was able to follow this road, I would be able to get there without being noticed by oncoming drivers.

I began to go faster, wanting to get to the house faster. I wanted to make the chances of someone finding and returning me home even slimmer.

Knowing me though, I tripped over a non-existent twig and saw my face and the ground coming closer together. I was about to collide with the ground when familiar _hot _hands caught me and pulled me back up straight.

There was no use in running, he would just catch me and bring me back. He was not only yanking me away from my future, but the bucket of water that could put out the fire!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edward's Point of View**

I was a good thing that I had hunted before I receive Alice's call. I didn't want to have t to stop for **anything!** I needed to get to Bella as soon as possible. Nothing could, or would stop me.

I pushed my feet faster covering at least five miles in two minutes, maybe less. If I had anything near human muscles they would have been burning then burning again. This _adrenaline rush_ so to speak was making me faster than I had ever been before. I was free of my depression, because I was going to see Bella again, and soon. Even though I knew that it was wrong, I knew that she needed me!

I was crossing into the state of Oregon when I got the call. I had my phone in my hand and up to my ear in moments, being sure not to break pace.

"What is it Alice?" I asked knowing that something was either **very bad**or **very bad. **

"Her future disappeared right before she reached the house. I got there and she wasn't inside or a mile around. There wasn't even her scent there. I keep going farther out, but no luck. I am completely blind." Alice told me words full of remorse. Although I didn't really hear her. How could this be happening to her! This could not be happening to her after all of the pain that I had put her through. Why couldn't this happen to me to anyone else. I knew that I was being selfish to want to put the pain on some innocent person. My beautiful Bella, I couldn't even stand to think of her hurt, let alone see it!

"I'll be there in an hour," I said blankly as I threw my phone towards my pocket not even caring if it landed there. Many would think that crossing a state and a half in less than an hour was impossible, even for a vampire. I would prove them wrong. I was certain Bella really did need me now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alice's Point of View**

I was hidden in the trees behind Charlie's house. I knew that she had gone through the woods from her scent and the vision in my head that had been cut off in the woods. That was a really stupid idea to be in the woods. She was always is in danger, and the danger is especially high in the woods. Just her luck, she had probably gotten lost and ran into trouble.

I followed her scent as fast as I could. She had done well. She followed the road's parallel path in the woods for about a half a mile then ended up coming up to the road that would take her almost directly to our house. Apparently, although it didn't seem like Bella, she was very good at figuring out directions.

Then her scent mixed with a foul scent. One that I had smelt only once before, and it was deffinattly unforgettable. Werewolf.

**~*Flashback*~**

This was a time before I had met Jasper. I was VERY alone. The person that had created me, had left me. I barely knew what I was, but I knew enough. I was a vampire, a bloodthirsty vampire. I had not been drinking human blood, but animal blood. I couldn't believe how this blood was so unsatisfying. Although it was definitely worth it, not to have a guilty conscience that I had just killed a human.

At this particular time, I had just set out hunting. When hunted I used my _other sense_ to be able to stalk my prey.

All of a sudden, my future went completely blank. It was as though I had no future. As I tried to concentrate on bringing it back, I kept falling deeper and deeper into this dark hole in my mind. I didn't know what to think of it. If I was about to die, then I would have to have some form of predator. I was very hard to kill a vampire. It would have had to be planned by someone or something that knew what I was, and how to kill one of us. I would have _seen_ a predator though, I was on the _lookout_ for anyone that was trying to hunt me down. This didn't make any sense, so I tried to clear my mind of frightening thoughts. _I was hunting and not about to die. _I could use my vampire instincts to hunt, they were strong enough. Maybe my powers were gone. I killed me a little on the inside to think of that. I loved my peculiar gift.

I continued to hunt the grizzly bear by its smell alone, when I smelly the disgusting, foul, unforgettably retched scent. I wanted to run in the opposite direction, to escape the scent, but curiosity rooted me to the spot.

As I pondered through possibilities of what it was, and what I should do in my head, I saw a **human** pushing aside the bushes forcefully. This woman was clearly the source of the smell. Why hadn't I seen her coming? She must be the reason that I could not see the future. She must hold some shield to physic gifts.

She froze where she was, apparently not wanting to come any closer, while narrowing her eyes at me

"What are you doing on our land vampire?" she very nearly spat through her teeth. She apparently disapproved of me.

"Your land?" I asked panic causing my voice to crack and sound a little distraught. How did she know what I was?

"Yes, this is werewolf territory. Vampires are strictly forbidden. You are lucky that one of the boys didn't come down here to investigate. I'm the only compassionate werewolf here. If one of them had caught you trespassing little body would be burning in pieces by now."

I turned then and bolted. I couldn't be near those werewolves that made my powers voild. The only thing that would keep me safe was my power. As I crossed out of werewolf territory my power came back. I would never return.

**~*End of Flashback*~**

I froze where I was standing. A werewolf had come across Bella! She wasn't safe. Just her luck to find herself among another dangerous mythological creature.

This is why her future had disappeared, she was not dead! She had come into close contact with the werewolves(s). This didn't bring relief though, she wasn't safe.

Then it clicked. There was another couple of times that I had not been able to see Bella's future. One was the entire six months that we had been gone from Bella. If I could see Bella in trouble, why hadn't I seen any of this before? She gets in trouble daily with her own two feet. She had already popped up in my visions twice since the phone call between Bella and Edward from tripping over her own two feet, therefore causing her _face trouble_. Bella must have fallen hundreds of times while we were away. Why had none of those come up? This must be the same reason that I didn't see Charlie being tipped off about Edward's return. There was a _vision blocker _on the road. Bella's friend Jacob Black. Werewolf.

He had come and dragged Bella off while she was in the woods. What would he do to her to get her to move, when she was so set on reaching the Cullen house?

My future began to mix with Edward's, so I _looked _to see where he was.

Edward was about five miles away from where I was. He was coming to find me so we could come up with a plan to get Bella. A minute passed, and I heard Edward approaching.

Edward's eyes were filled with fury, as well as fear. His lips were so tight together, they were paler than his skin. His nostrils were in tight slits, he looked livid.

We took off without a word following the foul scent, that we both knew we were following a vampire. This werewolf's scent was so strong that it was making Bella's full scent. We were flying through the woods. I saw where we were, and we both stopped short.

The treaty line was just under foot. This werewolf must taken her over the line, so that he knew we couldn't follow. This werewolf was very against Bella seeing us.

Edward stiffened apparently lost in his head. Something bad was happening over that line.

"THAT DAMN DOG IS GOING TO DIE!"

With that Edward's future disappeared as he ran over the line.

.

_Sorry for the long wait. This is the length for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the cliffhangers. I write WAY more chapter when people review HINT HINT! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry Jacob

_Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed I was so thrilled! At the end of the story I will have a review hall of fame, for the sweetest most amazing reviews. Ha Ha. Sorry for the long wait I have been doing a lot of school work. So I don't want to keep you waiting from this fabulous story so I am proud to present… Chapter 8 of All I want is you! _

Chapter 8: Let go of her

Bella's Point of View

"Damn it Jacob, let me go! I know what I am doing!" I yelled struggling against Jacob, was pinning my flailing arms to my side, refusing to release me.

"Bella, he isn't safe for you! If he leaves you again, I don't know if you'll survive that. There was a time a couple of months ago, that I thought that no one, not even me, would be able to help you. I tried my hardest to snap you out of it. I don't think that I would be able to do it again. I already helped you out of this _trance_ or whatever you want to call it once; I don't think that I would be able to do it again." Jacob said calmly, trying to reason with me. It was no use.

"Jacob, I'm sorry for the pain that I put you thorough. I won't ask you to help me again. The truth is that until I see Edward, I will still be in pain. I need to see him and will take whatever consequences that come with that. As I said I promise that if there is a next time I won't-" I said with reasoning, as Jacob cut me off.

"Yes you said it yourself, 'if there is a next time,' there doesn't have to be one. I won't let there be! Don't you see? If I don't let you go and see him, there won't be a chance that he will leave you. You will never need anyone to _anti-zombie_ you. There won't be a need for more pain." Jacob very nearly yelled. "Bella, I **will not** let you see him! There will not be another last time. I can't stand to see you hurt Bella. I would never forgive myself if I let you do this. If he left you, he would be even farther gone, so to speak. "

"Jacob, you always jump to the worst conclusions. Why don't you think that he would stay with me? Do _you_ think that I am not good enough? Your opinion doesn't matter to me anyway. This is all his choice. I'm not saying that we are necessarily getting back together, we just need to sort some things out." I could tell that this didn't change Jacob's mind a bit so I tried the pain route instead. "Jacob, you are killing me every second that you are keeping him away from me! Jacob, please," I very nearly begged.

"Bells, you know you want a lot more than just talk. I wont let him hurt you again!" Jacob yelled, being extremely repetitive.

"Jacob, I love him! I will always love him, and I can't change that, know matter what or who comes along. If he doesn't want me back I will respect his decision. I am not setting my hopes high. I won't let there be another last time. I know you are going to say something like, 'you say that now, but what about tomorrow.' Jacob, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let up a chance to see his face. He is coming to see me, and I need to be able to talk to him. I will be in more pain if I pass up the opportunity to see and hold the love of my life, than if I am denied the privilege to. You don't know how much I love him Jacob." I half whispered the last line, and I saw pain flash across Jacob's face.

"BELLA, JUST NO!" Jacob said talking to me like a parent talks to a three year old trying to get candy before bedtime.

"Jacob, I don't need a parent, I have three already! I need a supportive friend, who will respect my choice to want to see Edward!" I said.

"Bella, I'm not supportive of this subject. The answer remains no. JUST NO!" Jacob bellowed so loudly that the treetops shook.

"Jacob! Why are you doing this to me? Do you **want** me to hate you?" I yelled knowing these words were _below the belt_.

"Bella, if I wanted you to hate me, I would let you go and see Edward, and get hurt again. You will thank me for this later. I am stopping you because I love you!" Jacob said in a somewhat sweet voice, attempting to caress my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. "I LOVE EDWARD! Jacob, you are just doing this because you are jealous! Well you can just give up on me! I will never, ever, ever love you back." I yelled knowing that it was a little harsh.

Jacob's face tightened. I could tell that the words I had just spoken had torn him apart on the inside.

"We'll see if you change your mind!"

"I won't! I hate you Jacob Black!"

Jacob's must have cracked at those words. His arguing manner turned at that moment to fury. Jacob picked me up and threw me over his shoulder with an unnecessary amount of force. At that moment I knew that I would never see Edward again it looked like he was going to kill me! I was coming closer to his shoulder now, and I stuck my arms out in front of me to keep me ribs from shattering with the force against his shoulder. The impact of my arms against his broad shoulder must have broken the bones in my forearms clearly in two.

The attempt to protect my ribs was unnecessary. As my arms were already broken they were useless. My chest slammed into his shoulder, shattering a lot of my ribs.

I saw things begin to go dark, as I realized Jake was running fast. I saw where we were headed, La Push. The only place in the world that Edward couldn't go. I knew that it was useless to try and speak, they wouldn't come out clearly. The black came over me then. Was this death? Or was it something else entirely?

**Edward's Point of View**

I was close to Alice now I could smell her. Her thoughts were going through a memory of werewolves. Why would she think that? Then her mind went clearly to Jacob Black, Bella's friend, vision blank, Jacob=werewolf. I knew that he is the reason I was not about to be with my Bella. He is the reason that I am terrified that I may never see Bella again, the rest of my eternity may be ruined because of this . . . dog. Werewolves are not safe.

I could see Alice and I knew that she could see the anger, and fear in my face, most likely dominating every one of my features. She looked at me and without a word we both took off following the retched werewolf scent that would never be forgotten. I also followed a beautiful scent that burned all the way down my throat. Bella's scent, mixed with that mutts.

I saw where we were, and it made me livid. This Jacob character, had taken Bella to the only place in the world that I couldn't see her. The only place where I knew she wasn't safe! I heard voices over the line.

It was then that I saw Bella's beautiful face reflected in someone's eyes. It was as though she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. Then in whoever was thinking about her broadened their vision. I saw her body and immediately knew that something was wrong.

Her beautiful body was twisted and tangled in awkward positions. Her arms her bent in a way that it was clear that her forearms were broken. With my enhanced vision, I was able to tell that clearly most of her ribs were broken. Her legs looked broken as well. How could this have happened? Was she running to look for me? Was this really my fault? I was such an awful creature? I should be dead!

Then the answer was clear in someone's thoughts. The same person that had seen Bella broken. These were Jacob's thoughts I was witnessing. Through his recollection of what had happened to Bella, I knew that this was definitely not my fault. This was his.

I saw him throwing Bella over his shoulder. I winced as I saw her arms snap in half. I saw her chest crash into his shoulder, and I heard a series of sickening cracks. So many were broken. I saw her legs crashing into his stomach and with the force; they were now in a sickening position, crocked and sticking out in awkward angles.

Then his reaction came, _I don't care if she loves that leech. She won't be able to see him again, I won't let her out of my sight. She won't be able to move with the state she is in. When she forgives me I will be here waiting for her to love me back. I would do this all over again if it kept him away from her. This is for her own good. I love her and she won't be hurt by him. If he is out of the picture, she will love me. I am sad to see her hurt, but I know that it was for the best._

I tensed as I knew what must be done. I would break the treaty but I didn't care, this was something that had to be done. "That damn dog is going to die!"

With that I was over the line. I saw my future disappear in Alice's head. I would be mingling with the dogs, excellent.

***I was going to end the chapter here, but for the sake of the readers I thought that everyone would want to here more  You can thank me in a review!***

I saw Bella through the window of little ranch house. I saw her through the window. She didn't look good, her body was in a very awkward position on the couch. How could Jacob just sit at the girl he supposedly loved, and not be calling for help. I did the job for him.

"9-11 what's your emergency," the person at 9-11 asked swiftly.

"I have a girl in La Push who looks very beat up broken ribs, legs, and arms. She is unconscious. Please send an ambulance quickly," I said curtly, before giving her the Black's address.

I put the phone into my pocket. Once the ambulance had taken Bella off the premises I would deal with Jacob. I saw him staring at Bella. What was he going to do? Wait for her to wake up, screaming in pain and ask her what she wanted. I couldn't believe this. I was barely able to hold myself back from sneaking in the house and killing him. I only held myself back, because what would the paramedics think if they came in and found a dead body, and a wounded girl.

The paramedics arrived seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds later. I looked in the house and Jacob was panicking. _How the hell did the paramedics find out about Bella? I bet this has to do with Cullen._

I saw the paramedics in the house strapping Bella carefully strapped to the stretcher. They were slowly coming out of the house. Jacob was about to get in the ambulance with Bella when I decided to appear.

I put my hand on Jacob's chest. "Jacob, if you would please accompany me inside I would like to speak with you."

_Cullen broke the treaty, I am going to kill him. Finally I have the chance to get him out of Bella's life so she can be mine. _

We walked inside in an innocent manner as the paramedics pulled from the driveway.

As soon as we entered the house, without a second thought I turned and punched him squarely in the face. I then sunk my teeth into his neck. I knew that vampire venom in a werewolf meant that he would die. When they looked into how they died, they would think that he killed himself, by drinking poison.

"That's from Bella. Sorry Jacob. I'm back" I said smugly as I left him lying on the floor writhing in pain.

**Thanks for reading! Please reivew ! Just to clear some things up. Bella doesn't know that Jacob is a werewolf, so he wasn't cruel to Edward in the converstaiton. There was something else that I was sopposed to say to clear things up, but sorry I can't think of it. If something is wrong with the situation. Let me know! Please Reiview!!**


	9. Chapter 9: A fight for Love

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with friends and babysitting. I have been writing this chapter over and over, so I hope that you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga or any of the characters or plotline in them._

The Fight for Love!

Jacob's Point of View

Pain. Not Physical.

Emotional

All this effort that I put in to get her sane was ruined!

I had tried so hard, trying to get color in her checks, to get a spark of excitement in her eyes. They were there, but only half there. She wasn't there.

I hated seeing her in pain. I loved her. I would have tried forever to get her to love me back.

All Edward has to do is pick up the damn phone! He is the reason for the pain. After all of the effort I had put in to get her sane, it would be useless with one glance at Edward. How dare he.

He comes waltzing back into her life for all of two minutes, and she is completely better! Her face is flushed, her eyes alight. She even holds herself better! What does he have that I don't!

She loves him, and not me! I will make that change.

"Damn it Jacob, let me go! I know what I am doing!" Bella yelled at me. I was pinning her arms in a useless attempt to break free.

"Bella, he isn't safe for you! If he leaves you again, I don't know if you'll survive that. There was a time a couple of months ago, that I thought that no one, not even me, would be able to help you. I tried my hardest to snap you out of it. I don't think that I would be able to do it again. I already helped you out of this _trance_ or whatever you want to call it once; I don't think that I would be able to do it again." I said trying to stress my point. I knew that she would never snap out of it if he left her again.

"Jacob, I'm sorry for the pain that I put you thorough. I won't ask you to help me again. The truth is that until I see Edward, I will still be in pain. I need to see him and will take whatever consequences that come with that. As I said I promise that if there is a next time I won't-" I knew that she was in pain, but not near the pain that she would be in when he left. I would never be able to sit back and see her in pain. I would never stop trying to get her back, but I knew that it would be useless. She would be lifeless, practically dead. She would be like those first four months, except I couldn't come and save her from it like last time. I had to cut her off because she was going to start saying things that would make this even harder for her. She was trying to turn down the only person that could possibly help her.

"Yes you said it yourself, 'if there is a next time,' there doesn't have to be one. I won't let there be! Don't you see? If I don't let you go and see him, there won't be a chance that he will leave you. You will never need anyone to _anti-zombie_ you. There won't be a need for more pain. Bella, I **will not** let you see him! There will not be another last time. I can't stand to see you hurt Bella. I would never forgive myself if I let you do this. If he left you, he would be even farther gone, so to speak." She seemed not to care. How could she not see through him! If he was able to leave once he would be able to leave again.

"Jacob, you always jump to the worst conclusions. Why don't you think that he would stay with me? Do _you_ think that I am not good enough? Your opinion doesn't matter to me anyway. This is all his choice. I'm not saying that we are necessarily getting back together, we just need to sort some things out." I could tell that this didn't change Jacob's mind a bit so I tried the pain route instead. "Jacob, you are killing me every second that you are keeping him away from me! Jacob, please," How could she be so stupid. It wasn't she wasn't good enough for her; it was that he wasn't good enough for _her_! I wasn't going to let her be stupid! This was not her choice anymore. Doesn't she see that she was already dead on the inside? I was not going to let her die more!

"Bells, you know you want a lot more than just talk. I wont let him hurt you again!" I knew that she didn't expect them to just _talk._ It was sickening to even think of the romantic things that they were capable of, even with him not going out of his limits. I internally shuddered.

"Jacob, I love him! I will always love him, and I can't change that, know matter what or who comes along. If he doesn't want me back I will respect his decision. I am not setting my hopes high. I won't let there be another last time. I know you are going to say something like, 'you say that now, but what about tomorrow.' Jacob, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let up a chance to see his face. He is coming to see me, and I need to be able to talk to him. I will be in more pain if I pass up the opportunity to see and hold the love of my life, than if I am denied the privilege to. You don't know how much I love him Jacob." This hurt bad. She has never talked about how much she loved Edward. Why couldn't she just love me that way! This was yet again, another reason to keep the two of them away from each other. She couldn't fall farther in love with him! As much as she was convinced that he wouldn't leave her again, what if he did? Her loving that creature more was out of the question.

"BELLA, JUST NO!" I knew that I was being very rude, but I didn't care. Anything that would keep him away from her was a good thing.

"Jacob, I don't need a parent, I have three already! I need a supportive friend, who will respect my choice to want to see Edward!" I would never support her choice to go and see Edward. As for the parent comment, it stung! If I were her parent these feelings would be _very_ wrong!

"Bella, I'm not supportive of this subject. The answer remains no. JUST NO!" I yelled knowing that this was upsetting her. Any other subject, I would support her and help her!

"Jacob! Why are you doing this to me? Do you **want** me to hate you?" She yelled at me. I couldn't take this. Of course I didn't want her to hate me, I loved her, and would always love her. Now she hated me, I couldn't help it. Tears started to form in my eyes. I made sure to hold them back, and keep my voice calm.

"Bella, if I wanted you to hate me, I would let you go and see Edward, and get hurt again. You will thank me for this later. I am stopping you because I love you!" I said in a sweet voice letting my emotions show on my face. I loved her, and looked at her with loving eyes. I reached out to touch her face, only to get it slapped away.

. "I LOVE EDWARD! Jacob, you are just doing this because you are jealous! Well you can just give up on me! I will never, ever, ever love you back." I wanted to yell and scream! If this was a different situation I would have ran away, but that was just what she wanted, even though it would most likely kill her. Every step that she took towards him was another step closer to her internal death, possibly external. Her words ripped my heart in half. I was too late, she would NEVER move on. She was loveless without Edward. I would not give in I had to try, and if she wouldn't come volentarrily then I would have to take her by force.

"We'll see if you change your mind!"

"I won't! I hate you Jacob Black!" Her words ripped my insides apart, and I couldn't show her what I really was, she would hate me forever. She didn't know that I was a werewolf, that's how I kept my head not talking openly about the bloodsuckers. I decieded it was time to take her.

I apparently forgot about my strength. I picked her up under the arms like a toddler, and threw her over my shoulder. She put her arms out to stop her fall. Bad Idea! I heard the sickening crunches knowing that my bulky unhurt should had just shattered her forearms. I didn't know what to do, then the rest of her chest hit my shoulders, and I heard cracks, and a lot of them. I flinched knowing that it was my fault that her ribs were broken. I remained lifeless, what was I going to do? I had just broken the love of my life, emotionally and physically. Without thinking I ran out towards my house knowing that Edward would not be able to come and look for her there, and see her broken. Wrong idea, to run with her over my shoulder. Her legs collided with my chest and torso, and when they came of my body, they were in odd angles. Damn I was too strong. Her head had collided with my back as well. I hadn't heard a crack, so probably a concussion. What had I done?

I took her carefully off of my shoulders, and cradled her in my arms like a small child. She was unconscious, and twisted in odd angles. How could I be such a monster! I sprinted evenly back to the house trying not to harm Bella anymore than she already was.

I crossed the treaty line, and was surprised that I was actually smiling. Edward couldn't catch us here. Then I looked down and the smile disappeared from my face. She was wincing, and I could tell that she was in pain. I ran over the assault in my head, and cringed knowing that if I wasn't there she wouldn't be in pain. Although I was happy that she would not be in pain because of Edward. I don't care if she loves that leech. She won't be able to see him again; I won't let her out of my sight. She won't be able to move with the state she is in. When she forgives me I will be here waiting for her to love me back. I would do this all over again if it kept him away from her. This is for her own good. I love her and she won't be hurt by him. If he is out of the picture, she will love me. I am sad to see her hurt, but I know that it was for the best.

With that thought I thought I heard a growl in the distance, but I am not sure if it was in my imagination.

I saw the house come into view. I ran in and set Bella on the couch, and wondered what I should do with her. I decided that I would wait for Billy. I sat there for a few minutes staring at her beautiful face. That was when I heard the sirens.

How the hell did the paramedics find out about Bella? I bet this has to do with Cullen. I don't know how he would find out but he did. She would probably be better off with paramedics helping her. I can't believe I didn't call myself. I just want any awkward question I suppose.

I saw them strapping Bella in, and I knew that this was my fault, and I felt terrible. I was walking out with them towards them, and when I stepped outside the house, I smelled a wretched smell. It was too sweet, vampire. I guess that my werewolf senses were not fully matured yet, since I had not smelt him earlier.

I winced when the Cullen kid walked up and put his hand on my chest. It was terribly cold, and made me want to rip his throat out. I wouldn't do this in front of the paramedics.

"Jacob, if you would please accompany me inside I would like to speak with you." Edward asked with forced calm. Great this was definitely what I wanted, to be alone with the bloodsucker. Cullen broke the treaty, I am going to kill him. Finally I have the chance to get him out of Bella's life so she can be mine.

We walked into the house in silence, I turned around to try and punch him, but it seemed that he knew what I was about to do. He blocked my arm and punched me in the face. The force of the blow broke my nose and sent me flying into the floor. My nose was healing wrong, but I would deal that later. I planned to knock trip him to the ground but he seemed to hop over my feet, and sank to the side of me. I tried to turn when I felt the razor sharp teeth press into my neck. This was it. I knew that I was about to die, as the venom spread through me. It was a very fast spreading poison to werewolves. I was writhing on the floor knowing that I would be dead within minutes. I didn't dare open my mouth for fear of showing vulnerability letting out a scream.

"That's from Bella. Sorry Jacob. I'm back" With that Edward went and sat in the corner making sure that I died. I felt my last breath coming, and with that I crumpled. I would have no proof someone killed me. Anyone that looked into it would see the poison in my system. They would think I died like Romeo, driniking poison. Volentarilly ending my life.

I had moments, I had to say good bye to who I loved. Even though I hated him, he would be able to tell Bella.

"Edward . . ." I barely managed to get out through loud gasps. "Tell Bella I love h-" I couldn't finish the word, as I let out my last breath.

_I hate Jacob Black, and I am crying while writing this. ____ Sorry to those of you who loved Jacob. I will try to get my next chapter up today or tomorrow. Sorry it is really repetitive of the last chapter. My friend suggested Jacob's Perspective. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Bella and Edward! Now PLEASE Reiview!!!!!_

_~Allison~_


	10. Chapter 10: Promise Me

_I rewrote it, so if you have read this story, please read this before chapter thirteen._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight BLAH!_

Chapter 10: Missing you!

Bella's Point of View

I felt the ground moving beneath me. I attempted to roll over to see where I was. When I tried to turn, several things happened at once. An excruciating pain shot down my arm, and throughout my ribcage, I was stopped by a hard board, and a hand pushed me back down to my original position on this bard board. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry, you have to stay still hun. It'll keep you hopefully in less pain." I heard an unfamiliar voice attempting to comfort me. Although I couldn't hear him very well over the blaring sirens.

"Sir, why am I here?" I asked not wanting to be rude, but seriously scared out of my mind. The last thing I remembered was arguing with Jacob in the forest. I needed to know what was wrong with me before I calmed down.

"Please call me Hank. I'm sorry but you are pretty beat up. A man called the paramedics from La Push. When we came we couldn't ask questions, you were in very bad shape. The man was called inside, and didn't come with us. We strapped you in, and loaded you up. We were gone from the house for not even a minute when you opened your eyes."

"Hank, just a question, can I take off this neck brace, It is giving me a headache." I asked. My neck was probably the only thing in the body that was not hurting.

"You may have a concussion, so you have to keep it on. I am sorry, the headache would be worse without it."

"Okay, I'll leave it on. What is broken?" I asked really not sure if I wanted to know the complete truth.

"You are in pretty rough shape. The radius and Ulna in your forearms are clearly snapped in half, and your right elbow joint tore." I winced, "You fractured four ribs. Nothing in you skull is broken, but you do have a concussion. Also you have a sprained ankle and both of your femurs in your legs are broken." I knew this was Jacob's fault. All the pain that I was in physically, as well as emotionally. Jacob is the reason that I am broken and not with Edward.

"Sweaty, do you know who did this to you?" Hank asked concern not only filling his words, but also showing across his face.

"Jacob Black." I said wanting him in trouble. I didn't care what happened to him, he was dead to me.

"Was there anyone else? You seem a little too hurt for one person."

" No just Jacob. I was going to see my boyfriend, and Jacob stopped me. He was jealous of Edward." I wanted to tell the truth, I was sick of lies. Jacob was going to pay for keeping me from Edward. "I told him where I was going and he attempted to try and stop me. I said that I loved Edward and not Jacob, and he didn't appreciate my decision. I struggled against him trying to seduce me, and then he got really mad, and threw me. I crashed into a . . . tree" I said, deciding not to say him shoulder. It sounded a little unreal. Then he threw me over his shoulder and started running. I must have passed out, because I don't remember anything until I woke up just now."

So Jacob Black did this to you, am I right?" I nodded, "The address we picked you up at was his house?"

"I assumer. I don't remember. You said that someone called him into the house? Why would he go, if he made such an effort to keep me away from Edward?" I asked a little suspicious of why he left.

"He seemed reluctant not to go. He seemed a little shocked when he turned around and saw the young man. When he asked him to come inside, he followed very willingly, and a little suspicious. Do you know anything about that?" Hank asked, wanting answers.

"What did this man look like?" I asked very suspicious. My worst fears were confirmed with his answer.

"Very Pale, bronze hair, deep circles under his eyes, and very handsome," Hank looked a little embarrassed calling another man handsome.

"Edward," I responded simple and quietly. A tear spilling over the surface, burning its way down my check. I would never see Jacob again. Edward knew that Jacob did this to me, and anyone that hurt me had to die. Jacob, would die like James died. Jacob would never survive Edward's wrath, he was lethal and livid!

They Fight

Paris Falls

**Five Minutes Later**

I had silently let tears fall down my face, grieving Jacob. Hank had just assumed that I was in pain, because he kept comforting me all the way to the hospital. He would say things like _you won't be in pain much longer, _and _We are almost there._

We were in the hospital parking lot right now, and they were wheeling my stretcher in. They immediately sent me to X-rays.

Next thing I know, I felt casts on my arms and legs. I also felt bandages on my head, and around my ribs. I felt soft, cold hands shaking me, as I unwillingly opened my eyes. My daydream world was better than reality. When I opened my eyes, I saw a god above me. I gasped; boy was I wrong; reality was better.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but you have to take your medication. You'll feel better," A not forgotten voice rang out. His velvet voice brought tears to my eyes. How much this was going to kill me if he left again. I decided to take advantage of what time I had with him. As long as I was tearing myself up, I might as well do it thoroughly.

"You didn't! It was a good way to come out of a daydream." I told him, smiling like a four year old that heard Christmas was coming a month early.

"I'm glad to see you." Edward grimaced at his words. "Of course I would much rather see you in better condition." He gestured at the bandages that were covering my body.

"I'm glad to see _you_ no matter what the conditions." I stated, not even thinking about what I was going to say before I said it. Of course I blushed.

"How can you still want to see me after what I put you through? I ripped you apart, and you except me so quickly? I don't know how many times I can say sorry, but all of those times wouldn't be even nearly enough to make up for what I did to you. I will never be able to repay you for as long as I live, for all of eternity." Edward's voice filled with sorrow.

"Edward!" I whispered. I tried to reach up and wrap my arms around him. I needed to wipe the sad look off of his face, when something held me back. I saw tubes sticking out of my arms. I winced in pain from this little move.

"Please relax! I can't stand to see you in pain" Edward said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"How am I supposed to relax with you here? I can't be around someone I love a sleep, or _relax_!" I said. I must be out of it. He just came back, and I probably scared him off with my talk about love! I can't believe how much of an idiot I am! What was I thinking?

On the contrary, Edward's face broke into a smile. "I would leave, but I don't think that I could stand to be away from the one that I love, even if it means she won't relax. I don't think that I could ever leave you again."

"What did you say?!" I very nearly yelled as the heart monitor went wild!

"I love you Bella! I can't bring myself to leave you again. I am too selfish." Edward said calmly, as he looked at the heart monitor, clearly wanting it to slow down.

"Selfish? On the contrary! I think that it would be selfless for you to stay with me! Edward, I need you! I can't seem to be able to live my life without you! Promise me that you will never leave me again, if it is for my benefit. My life is so much better with you here! If you need to leave for yourself, then I won't stop you, but if you are leaving for _me _then the attempt is useless. I have no life without you!" I stopped myself before I could ramble on any longer.

"Bella, can't you see that my life was just as bad without yours! I was unable to live! I wouldn't hunt for long periods of time. The only time that I hunted was when my family physically forced me out of the house. I was miserable. My family hated being around me when I was so depressing. I did them a huge favor by leaving, especially Jasper. All of the grief coming off me was driving him insane. I was on my own, not able to be around anyone. I had given up on life. I was thinking about coming back, but I promised you. Then Alice called and said that you were just as miserable. I couldn't believe it. After all of those months, I had expected you to move on! Neither of us showed signs of moving on, so that is when I decided to call you. If you told me to stay away, that is what I would have done. I am so sorry! My plan backfired on me. You didn't move on not in the least bit" Edward told me, grief spread far and wide across his face. I needed to find a way to get rid of the pain.

"Edward I tried to move on, I just can't! If what you said was true, and I believe that it is, then we can't be apart! It isn't worth it for either of us! I know that you left for me, to keep me safe, but why? I was so happy, and before my birthday so were you. Why did you leave? I asked desperately wanting to know the answers.

"You're human," Edward stated as though it was the simplest answer in the world. "None of us are. I needed to give you the chance to live your life as a human. No matter how much I wanted to keep you with me. No matter how hard you tried to keep me, I had to make sure that you had the option. I knew that you couldn't live like a human if we were here. We had to leave, to give you the chance of a normal human life. I wish that I had seen it before. We were too much in love to try and stay apart from each other, it was unhealthy. I couldn't force you to move on. Now that I am back, and you still love me, I don't think that I could bring myself to leaving you again. I've accepted that you haven't moved on, and I don't think that I would be able to leave you again." As he said this a smile broke across my face. "Bella, I will never forgive myself for leaving you, but if you want me back, then I have a feeling that I will oblige to your wishes."  
"Please stop apologizing! I can't stand to see you in pain! I love you too much to tolerate it! If you tell me that you will not leave again, that will be enough of an apology! There is no way that I can live without you!

"Bella it's not worth it to try and live without you if you refuse to live!" Edward said seriously, and if I was not mistaken, it sounded as if he was a little smug. "I couldn't bring myself to leave again if it is not what is best for you. I see that it is not! I wish that I was a was able to see it before," Edward said through his hands. He held his head down in apparent shame.

"Edward I understand why you did it! Don't tear yourself up over it!" I told him although the words were barely comprehensible as I stifled a yawn.

"Love, you have to sleep, you have had a very long day. I will be here when you wake up." Edward sweet voice was comforting.

"I'm smart enough not to fight you on this," I said through my smiling lips. "I'll go to sleep quietly, if you promise to answer my questions when I wake up."

"Deal"

It was comforting to know that he would be here in the morning. To be honest, I was exhausted and needed to sleep. I believed Edward's promise that he would stay, so I sank into the pillows, letting sleep overcome me, listening to Edward hum my not forgotten lullaby.

I was fully gone by the time Edward's lips hit my forehead.

_I rewrote it, and I really hope that you like it better than the original! Please review, it makes my day!_


	11. Chapter 11:Magnets

ALL I CAN SAY IS THANK YOU!!!! I GOT AROUND 25 REIVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! You all are so amazing! This one will be Charlie's perspective, so I won't keep you. I tend to ramble; crap I started rambling . . . any who. Here is your story! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga, or characters!_

Chapter 11: Magnets

Charlie's Point Of View

How could he do this to her? My daughter, can't he go and mess with someone else's head? I wouldn't let this happen not after everything that Jake and I had tried to make her better!

Countless hours I had stayed awake knowing that she was in pain because of him. She would toss and turn in her sleep, not really ever resting. Everything was all wrong. She was not right in the head. I would knell beside her bed and try to get her to remain still, nothing had worked. She would mumble in her sleep. Things along the lines of; _Please save me Edward, _and _I will always love you, _or _where are you when I really need you? _The worst times were when she mumbled, _Why didn't you just let me die in Phoenix? _I had worried about her will to live after that. When he left he had taken half of her with him. What if when he left again? He would take the other half with him!

I pushed the pedal to the floor of the car. I needed to get home before she left, I would never let that happen to her again. I couldn't listen to those screams again. Not that they were gone, but less frequently. They were not only bloodcurdling, but also absolutely frightful. That was the only time that she expressed fear. The rest of the time was just pain.

The only thing that she ever felt was pain.

I pulled into the driveway, and noticed that her car was in the driveway. THANK GOD! I ran to the front door, and unlocked it quickly. Maybe I wasn't too late.

"Bella!?!" I yelled into the house. In my rush I tripped over the doorstep, and was barely able to catch myself. I never do things like that, only Bella did.

No answer

I turned around and noticed the back door. It was unlocked, and barely ajar. I ran out and saw no trace of Bella.

"DAMNIT," I yelled into the empty house. She was gone, and I knew that it was to see Edward. It was no use to go looking for her; I wouldn't be able to find her. She didn't take the path; I had seen the pushed aside plants, leading off of the trail. I didn't even know how to get to the Cullen house on the road, let alone through the woods. I was too late.

That's when I heard pounding feet. I turned quickly on my heel, hoping to see Bella running towards me. I didn't see Bella, but I saw Jacob. He was running head long into the woods. I couldn't ever thank Jacob enough! He was always looking out for Bella, trying to keep her safe. He even seemed to bring Bella's mind off of Edward for brief periods of time. He seemed to really love her.

Longing burned inside me. Why couldn't Bella see that Jacob was a better candidate for her love than Edward? She had given Edward a chance, and he had not used it wisely. Why not let Jacob have an equal opportunity?

The matter was out of my hands at the moment. I was relying on Jacob. He was my last hope to keep Bella in her right mind. I was putting her fate in his hands. I shouldn't be worrying about matchmaking with the current situation.

I went and sat at the table with my head in my hands. I was relying on a sixteen year old to keep my daughter from making a major mistake. I hope he was capable. All I could do was wait. I felt worthless, and realized in this situation I was.

I sat there for what could have been hours. Questions running through my head; _Where were they? Could he stop her? What if Jacob was too late?_ So much depended on speed and luck, would it be enough?

I jumped when I heard the phone ringing not three inches to my left. I picked up the phone quickly, hoping with all my heart that it was Jacob carrying good news.

"Hello?" I asked worry making my voice crack and shake.

"Deputy Charlie Swan?" An unfamiliar voice on the other end asked. Who was this? He couldn't have called at a worse time.

"Yes," I answered quickly. Wanting to clear the phone line for Jacob.

"I'm afraid that your daughter is in rough shape. She is currently at the local hospital with a lot of injuries. She has two broken arms two broken legs, multiple rib fractures and a concussion. I am very sorry!" No! What happed? If this has anything to do with Cullen, I'll kill him!

"I'll be right there!" I yelled into the phone. Barely being able to hang up the phone as I flew out the door and into my cruiser.

I couldn't think straight as I flew down the road towards the hospital. I just needed to know that Bella was safe. The doctor had said _rough shape_ what the hell did that mean?

I parked the car in the closet spot, not caring that it was handicap. I ran full out into the hospital. I was out of breath and breathing heavily as I reached the front desk.

"I am . . . here . . . to see . . . Bella Swan!" I yelled, barely making out the words from my increased breathing rate and nerves combined.

"Room 188. Take the stairs to your left. At the top of the stairs go straight. It will come up quickly on your right." The receptionist answer looking at me like I was a mental case right out of the wacky house. I suppose I looked like it with all of my worrying. How could I help it? My half sane daughter was in the hospital because of her crazy ex- boyfriend.

"Thank you," I responded coolly and quickly, as I took of at a low jog towards the staircase. I ran up the stairs and down the hall. I needed to see Bella to make sure that she was all right. I saw the room and burst through the door.

The sight was not welcome.

It wasn't the frail girl that hardly looked like my daughter that was unwelcome, even though that was not a pleasant sight. It was the _thing_ kissing her forehead. He was hardly an excuse for a human.

As I walked in the room Edward's head shot up and a grimace appeared on his face. "Charlie, good to see you. Please sit down." I would not do what this thing wanted of me! He shouldn't be here! He shouldn't be welcome to the state, let alone this particular hospital room.

"Lets say I am not in any way happy to see you! That's an understatement by a LONG shot. I will do what I please, and you can't tell me what to do!" I was struggling to keep my voice down, as not to wake Bella. "What did you do to her? She is broken!"

"You think I did this to her! You, sir couldn't be more mistaken!" He whisper-yelled at me. Did he think I was an idiot? Who _else_ could have put her through pain? Edward had caused enough already. " I know what you are thinking. I already put her through pain. Believe me I was doing it for her own good!"

I snorted. "Her own good was it? Her own good that she screams for you at night? Her own good that she doesn't watch TV anymore, or listen to music, read books? She doesn't do _anything _that could even remind her of you! You have driven her insane! I was going to have to hospitalize her if it wasn't for Jacob Black. Do you have any idea what this family has been put through because of your absence? And now, you think that it will be okay to waltz back into her life? Even when you do you have to physically hurt her as well as emotionally? I am not buying the shit that you say about never meaning to hurt her! YOU DID" So many images of her hurt and broken returned to my head. Including the one of her when Sam Uley carried her out of the woods. Her words ran through my head. _He's Gone. _The picture of her storming around her room breaking CD's, throwing clothes. The look of her crying in her sleep. As these torturous pictures filled my brain, it was accompanied by her frantic pleas for Edward along with her scream. All this was inflicted because of this one boy.

Edward winced as though he could read my mind. He was about to open his mouth to retaliate, when the sleeping form next to us started to mumble. Bella's sleep talking had begun. I hoped that Edward would hear what I heard every night. Then he could talk about feeling sorry. Any other night, the thought of her screaming would send chills down my spine. How could anyone want that? The reason was clear at the present moment. Revenge. This boy needs to know what happens on a daily basis. The pain that he has inflicted.

"_Edward, please stop him!" _Bella was pleading. Stop whom? From doing what? "_Help me it hurts." _I had a feeling that Edward was right. Whoever had hurt Bella wasn't Edward. If she was asking Edward to help her, then it couldn't have been him. _"Jacob Black I don't love you" _How did Jacob get brought into this conversation? _"I love Edward. Please stop hurting me!" _I froze. The person that I thought loved Bella had hurt her! It wasn't Edward it was Jacob. I trusted him, and he hurt my Bella.

Then she screamed, a loud bloodcurdling scream. This wasn't her normal scream though. This was a scream of pain. I looked up to see Edward shiver at the sound of the scream. How could the one boy I trusted to help us stab us both in the back. Bella was alone.

Edward gently went to Bella's side, and gracefully touched her shoulder, immediately silencing the scream. How did he do that? He brought his fingers down her check caressing it. I closed my eyes not wanting to see _that_ side of the relationship, or any part for that matter.

I opened my eyes as the heart monitor went crazy, and was met with a sight that made me want to burn my eyes out. Edward's lips were pressed against Bella's. How could she except him back so quickly?

She had a smile on her face, as they broke apart.

The heart monitor slowly returned to normal as she spoke words that sounded fuller and happier than I remembered she had ever sounded, especially in the past months. "Edward! You Stayed!"

Bella's eyes were alight with excitement staring at Edward, and her checks were flushed with pleasure. She looked amazing, despite the injuries. I loved the sight of her happy. Even if that meant I had to deal with Edward, I am sure that something will be worked out.

I wasn't happy about it, but I realized that it would be no use fighting it. They were like magnets, they can't stay apart.

_I hoped you liked it! I will have them all in the next chapter! I am sorry if you didn't like it. I want fluff soon, but things will have to happen with the broken treaty. Things are going to move fast but I promise that they will be fully explained. There I go rambling again ____ Well I wrote this chapter because I was so happy with all the reviews, so if you want another one quick, just click the button! REIVIEW! I won't force you, but I ask… ;) Thanks for reading!_

_~*Allison*~_


	12. Chapter 12: The Monster Himself

You guys are so amazing! I have 84 reviews!!!!!! I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed Charlie's Point of View, because there will be a few more where that came from ! This chapter was going to be longer, but I was coming up with new ideas, and I needed to get this written, without giving away too much information all at once. It really is an information chapter.

_Disclaimer: Read the last chapter's _

Chapter 12: The Monster Himself

Bella's Point of View

_I wanted to lay here and bask in the wonderful heat radiating off of the sun. It was shining through the branches, and brightening up the forest floor. I faintly heard voices behind me, and by the sounds of they were not happy. Not wanting to have these voices ruin my mood, I decided to leave them behind, rather than let them get closer and ruin this perfect moment, making it a stressful atmosphere. _

I fled wanting to run. Knowing me I would trip, but in this forest it seemed that I would be able to do anything. I knew that the voices couldn't get me if I ran away. Although the lesson could be learned, 'If you run from one thing, you run into another.' This must have been taken in a literal sense.

_As I ran, the trees got darker, and the mood became gloomier. So much for the perfect moment. All of my fears became exposed as my world crashed into the bulky figure standing before me. _

_My worst fears seemed like a happy memory at the sight of his face. This was the scary side of Jacob that almost never came out. Up until this moment I had never fully appreciated the happy side of him. The look on his face showed characteristics that edged away from the human race. He looked like a murderous animal. (A/N: Remember Bella doesn't know that Jacob is a werewolf) That was just the look on his face. It didn't take in his clenched fists, and his crouched stance. _

_The only person that would be able to protect me from Jacob would be Edward. _

_"Edward, please stop him!" I yelled out my last hope. If Edward didn't come to my rescue, I didn't know what would happen, and I certainly didn't want to find out. _

_Jacob didn't see to care what happened at all, as long as something bad happened to me. He shoved me roughly into a tree. I felt the pain all over. There was no part of me that was not hurt._

_"Help me it hurts!" I yelled out to anyone. I didn't care anymore if Edward saved me. It would be preferable, but not necessary. If anyone would come to save me at the moment, I would gladly accept his or her helping hand. _

_All of a sudden, I realized that Jacob's intentions were not what I thought before. He was not the animal that I had classified as a monster. He was an animal of lust. His seemingly violent actions were classified as physical want. He had cornered me into that tree for entirely non-violent reasons. _

He was bending over me now, trying to keep my thrashing face still for reasons that I rather he keep to himself. It was then that Jacob crossed the line. The things before were bad, but nothing compared to this. He reached down and that goodness fumbled with my sweatshirt zipper long enough to get my head on straight.

_"Jacob Black, I don't love you!" I yelled knowing that this would upset him. Hopefully he would get the message to stop this ridiculous behavior. Although this did upset him, it did not stop him. It did the polar opposite. He crushed me into the tree again, and proceeded to pressing his lips to mine._

_I reached behind me, hoping to find something or anything to get him off of me; I wasn't dim witted enough to try and use my hand. I felt a thick branch, and tugged. Thankfully, it was loose and fell into my outstretched palm._

_Jacob was trying to get farther with me and I wasn't sure I could stop him but I certainly had to try. I yanked the branch around my body, and slammed into his right arm. He shoved me into the tree as he backed away._

_"What the hell Bella?" He yelled. How could he think that this was something that I did? He was the one that had practically just assaulted me. _

_"I love Edward. Would you please stop hurting me?" I tried reasoning with him. I didn't think that I would be able to muster any more pain. _

_"Bella you don't love him, you love me!" He was trying to reason with me?_

_All I could manage to do was shake my head. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't let something slip, and give him another reason to hurt me._

_Jacob was coming towards me now. All the sense of lust gone from his face. He looked like a true monster. He was coming after me like he was going to kill! If I didn't love him back, was I really better off dead?_

All I could do was scream. The more I screamed the farther Jacob seemed to go. I just kept screaming, knowing that if I stopped he might come back. As Jacob disappeared, my surroundings seemed to change.

The green from the forest was going, and replaced by a shocking white surrounding me. As my memories flooded back to me, I also noticed the god like creature bending over me.

Before even thinking about it, I pulled his face down to mine and our lips met. This was our first proper kiss in such a long time. I relished the moment. How long I had waited for this! With these thoughts flying through my head, I had barely registered my heart rate fly out of control. All too soon I felt Edward break away. Probably in response to the increased heart rate that everyone could now hear.

Even though he wasn't in my arms right now, I felt whole nonetheless.

"Edward, you stayed!" I nearly sang, pleasure filling every word. My whole body lifted with the news. I felt elated. I was giddy.

"Of course! Anyways, you were only out for about ten minutes. I couldn't bear to see you have a bad dream, love," Edward said sweetly. I could see that he truly cared about me; I felt that maybe things would return to normal. The way things were before he left. When he called me love, his old nickname for me, I truly believed it. With that in mind my heart rate soared.

"Edward, you shouldn't tempt her so when she is in this state, It's not good for her health," an all too familiar voice came from the shadows. Charlie emerged from the shadows on the side of the room with a pained expression.

"Dad, please that was my fault. Don't blame this on Edward. I provoked it I'm-" I reasoned with him as he cut me off. I would rather Charlie be displeased with me than with Edward.

"Bells, I really don't want to hear about your relationship. I can see that this is out of my hands. You are eighteen years old. I realize that he is a better choice than Jacob ever was. Edward wouldn't ever intentionally cause you physical pain. If you would keep your relationship to yourself it would be appreciated." Charlie said. It was quite clear that Charlie was not a very personal person.

"I'll keep that in mind Char-Dad," I exclaimed a smile breaking across my face. I waved my hand as if to push the subject away. Even that simple gesture caused pain to shoot through my arms.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Charlie asked horrified, "Please don't spare me the details. I know it was Jacob you were talking about it in your sleep. Don't think that changes anything I want to know what happened to you!" Charlie asked. It was clear that he was hurt that someone he thought of as a friend betrayed him. I knew the feeling; I was experiencing at the moment in fact.

"The whole truth?" I knew it was a useless question. They both nodded, pained expressions across their face. I took a deep breath, which hurt my ribs and began. "I was going to see Edward. I knew that Charlie or Jacob would follow me, or notice my truck, so I decided to leave it and go through the woods. I had no idea how to get there, so I followed the road parallel in the woods. I saw the highway that would take me to the Cullen's house. As I began to run to it, I tripped." With that comment, both of the men chuckled half-heartedly still looking pained. I knew that they felt guilty for playing some part in this wretched situation. Charlie, being the reason that I was not safe in a car, and Edward being the reason that I was out in the first place.

"Please don't blame this on yourself! I could have just decided to go out for a walk in the woods and this would have probably happened. As I put my arms out to catch my fall, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Jacob had pulled me away from the ground. We began to discuss me going to visit the Cullen's. Jacob didn't like the idea so he kept holding me back. He said that I shouldn't be hanging around with them. I then told Jacob that I was in love with Edward and no matter what I did I couldn't avoid that fact."

I looked up to see Edward with a full out smile stretching across his face and my father looking uncomfortable.

"Jacob told me that he didn't believe me and wouldn't let me go. He then told me that he loved me and no matter what I did I couldn't change that. I struggled and said that no matter who came along, my feelings for Edward would never change. That must have pushed him over the edge."

I looked at Edward who warned me with his eyes not to tell the whole truth. I would use the same situation that I had explained to Hank.

"Jacob picked me up and threw me against a tree roughly. I don't remember a lot after that because I became unconscious. The last thing I remembered was Jacob throwing me roughly over his shoulder causing me so much pain that I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the ambulance on my way to this room." I was relived that I had been truthful with my dad. It was so very hard for me to lie.

"How about I fill in the blanks?" Edward asked. Charlie nodded looking suspicious. "I was driving between Forks and La Push, and saw a man break through the trees with a girl at an awkward angle bouncing on his shoulder. She looked to be in pain. I parked the car and ran after what I soon found out to be Jacob and Bella."

He ran into what I assumed to be his house, and laid Bella on the couch. She was still unconscious. Jacob made no signs that he was about to call the paramedics. I had no idea what he was planning to do. I took the liberty upon myself to call. I gave 911 the address, and they were on their way. Jacob didn't do anything until he heard the sirens blaring down the road. He jumped up, and it looked like he was going to try and make a run for it. He didn't have enough time, because the paramedics were running into the house with a stretcher. They put Bella into the ambulance, and drove her here. I told Jacob to stay out of the ambulance, and if he knew what was good for him, he would call the police. I needed to see if Bella was okay, and I didn't want to be in the way in the ambulance, so I took my car. I arrived at the hospital a few minutes before yourself." Edward finished. I knew that this wasn't the truth though; the part about Jacob was a lie. I knew that he wouldn't let Jacob live after what he did.

"Please Dad, if you would step out of the room, I would like to speak to Edward alone." I asked in an attempt to keep my voice straight.

I knew that I could not ask some of these questions in front of my dad. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

_I hope that you like the chapter! I will have a chapter with all the answers that you could even dream about next. There will be Edward and Bella fluff coming up shortly as well! I was going to have this be a fluff chapter but I decided that there would need to be some answers soon. I would like to let you know that I am very close to 100 reviews, I need 8 more. I really want to get them this chapter, so hint hint . . . REVIEW!!!_


	13. Chapter 13: I swear to tell the truth

_Bella is also a little out of character in this chapter. I'm sorry Jacob lover's this isn't a good chapter for you either. If you are a Jacob lover, I really don't know why you are reading this story anyway! I'm sorry this chapter came out so late, but I was trying not to rush. I have massive amounts of homework as well!_

_A BIG THANK YOU TO __carolina 81__ for all of her AMAZING REIVIEWS!_

All I want is You Chapter 13: I Swear to tell the truth!

Bella's Point of View

I needed answers and I needed them now.

I fought off the exhaustion that was eating me away. I couldn't even fathom sleeping when I didn't know what was going to happen when I woke up.

Charlie nodded his head and left the room. He probably feared gooey relationship talk. Charlie was taking this exceptionally well in my opinion. He hadn't put up a struggle against us. He was probably in shock that he had been betrayed by Jacob, by someone that he trusted. When he was out the door I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I want to know the truth, without you sparing my feelings. I need to know every bit of the truth without one lie. If I am going to be _with you_ then I need to know everything. When I say everything I mean everything. Will you answer all of my questions and truthfully?" I knew that I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. I really needed to know the truth.

"I swear to tell the truth. As long as when I am finished with this I can ask you questions, that you must answer just as honestly." He declared. I was very glad that he was going along without making any exceptions to my limits on questions. I would be happy to tell him anything that he wanted to know. Edward then nodded, giving me the signal to go on.

"What did you _really _do to Jacob? I know that you didn't just talk. I have a feeling that _he _will never talk again, if you know what I'm saying." I stated, making it clear that I thought the worst. I tried to avoid harsh words. Euphemism, tool of the faint hearted!

Edward sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lost control. I couldn't let that thing waltz around. He could do that to anyone. The bastard just pretends that he is innocent, and no one could get hurt from him. The idiot thinks that he is human. He-" He ranted.

"What do mean _thinks_ he is human!" I screeched. What is the meaning of this? Of course he was human. He walked around on two legs, had four arms, two eyes, one nose. What is the meaning of this? I knew that my heart rate was going out of control.

"He didn't tell you?" Edward asked furious, "Here I was thinking that you at least knew what you were getting yourself into. Jacob didn't even try to give you a choice like I did. How could he have been so self centered! How could he think that you would be safer with him? He could be just as fucking dangerous! That isn't even taking in that he is young! Jacob deserved what he got!" Edward spat the last part through his teeth.

"Edward, you better tell me the meaning of this before the nurse comes in and thinks that I am having a heart attack!"

"I can't believe the ass didn't have the courage to tell you! He is a damn lunatic. I will just tell you then. There is no use in keeping it from you. I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I guess that it needs to be me. He is a shape shifter. He can either be human, or . . . werewolf." He looked down at the last word, waiting for my outburst to come which it did.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WEREWOLF? THIS ISN"T CALMING ME DOWN! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?" I asked outraged. This couldn't be happening. It was enough for one person to believe in vampires.

"Bella calm down, focus on maintaining a low heart rate! We can't have a coherent conversation with you in this state." he said placing his hand on my shoulder. With his touch I melted back into the pillows and focused on bringing my heart rate down. It was a little hard because whenever I thought of the word werewolf, my heart would nearly jump out of my chest. After several minutes, my heart was beating at a decent rate.

"Bella, did you think vampires are the only mythological creatures in the world?" Edward asked. .

"No," I said shortly. Then decided to elaborate. "Jacob was so . . . normal. All of the vampires that I have met have been a clear distinction from the human race!" I would have continued but Edward decided that it was time to finally explain.

"Bella, I know that this would come as a shock to you! It is hard for one person to be so involved with the mythological world. When you saw me you immediately knew that I was different. My whole family was incredibly beautiful and secretive. We all looked alike with our pale skin, circles under our eyes, shocking white teeth, perfect build gold eyes. No one would buy that we were all adopted. On top of that, we threw away untouched food everyday, and I looked like I wanted to kill you the first time that I saw you. To be perfectly honest I considered every possible way to get you on my own that first day, to do just that. I missed all of the sunny days at school. I was just so different from everyone else.

"Jacob on the other hand looks and acts entirely human. He could have gotten that size because of a rapid growth spurt or something. It wasn't really out of the ordinary for a teenage boy to be growing fast. His actions could be matched perfectly with any human boy child. There wasn't anything in his appearance or action to make it seem like he was out of the ordinary. He eats, sleeps, goes out in the sun, you name it. Although Jacob is very unsafe, especially because he is young. He should have stayed away from you when this happened to him! He could have killed you at any time. Werewolves are barely controllable. Especially if they are young!" Edward said with an expression of forced calm.

I attempted to put my head in my hands out of habit, but was stopped by excruciating pain in my arms, as well as a sharp pain at the top of my held. I attempted to hold back my cry of pain, but it escaped. Edward looked at me and I could tell that he felt helpless.

"Edward, if you . . . _killed_ Jacob," I found the word hard to comprehend, "I understand why you did it. I came to terms with myself that if Jacob was able to easily hurt me this bad, what if he tried. It would be so easy to kill me! Jacob could have done so much worse to me! You were keeping me safe. If you hadn't intervened I would never have seen you again, he wouldn't have let me. He might have killed me if I tried to leave. He didn't even call the paramedics for goodness sake! He could have left me there to die.

"I do not feel bad for myself. I feel sorry for Billy, Quill, and Embry. They will be better off without a killer at their hands." I was about to continue when Edward cut me off once again.

"Bella, do you believe that Jacob was to only werewolf in La Push?" Edward asked. Then comprehension dawned on me.

"You mean that Sam? Paul? Quil? Embry?" I asked as Edward nodded.

"We aren't safe! They'll know that it was you! You broke the treaty; they will kill your whole family." I looked at him panic setting in.

"I am impressed Bella, you know a lot. You are right though, we have broken the treaty. That does mean that we can't stay here without attack coming upon us. We would win the battle I am sure of it, but we would support casualties. Bella, we are not willing to risk out families safety. I broke the treaty by stepping over the line. Alice was there when I crossed over so she alerted the family. They are all packing. We have to move away for a while. I can't bear to live without you, but we have to leave. We can't come back," Edward told me grimly.

I knew that it was too good to be true, Edward staying with me. All I had done was hope. Hope turned out to be a very bad thing. A destroyer. Hope could really rip out a persons inside. It was a personal depressant.

"So you are really going to leave me again?" I asked trying to keep the emotion out of my expression. I was trying to keep my emotions from taking over me. I knew that this would make it very hard on Edward, although a tear managed to slip over the surface.

"Bella, I would never choose to leave you again. The choice is yours. You can stay here, and try to live a normal human life again. Or, you may accompany us to Alaska. The choice is yours. I cannot force you to do anything; I can't make decisions for you on how best to live your life. I am able to live with whatever you choose. I will never make the decisions for our relationship again. I will always leave the choice to you!" Edward told me sweetly, brushing away the tear on my face with his hand.

"Edward, I meant what I said! I would love to come with you! What about both of our families? Charlie?" I asked. I really wanted to go with Edward, but the thought of leaving Charlie was unbearable!

"Bella, I wish that I could stay here with you! It is just not an option that would keep us all safe. I would do anything that was in my power to keep us here safely. With the broken treaty, living here safely is out of the question. I'm so sorry to put this decision on you! I can never express how truly sorry I am. I shouldn't have left! I-" I cut Edward off.

"Edward please stop putting all of this blame on yourself! This is Jacob's fault, and no one else's! If Jacob hadn't stopped and abused me, then you wouldn't have had to come and save me. Believe me when I say that I don't blame you for any of this!" I stated, making sure that I got my point across.

"Bella, how can I not blame myself? If I hadn't left, you wouldn't have gone to Jacob, you wouldn't be in this hospital, and you wouldn't have been in the woods, you-" I couldn't let him keep blaming himself.

"Edward, stop! I really don't blame this on you. I love you, and can't bear to see you hurt. Please, what's done is done! If you still want, me I will go to Alaska with you, as long as you swear on all that is holy that you will never leave me again!" I told him sternly.

"Never! Bella I wish that I had never left I am sorry! I can never repay you, what can I do to even _attempt_ to make it up to you? I will do absolutely anything for you! I want to be with you forever." Edward asked.

"Anything?" I asked. I needed to make sure that I closed the loopholes before I asked him.

"Anything!" He responded. This was perfect his hadn't put down anything limits.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to make sure that there is no reason to leave. I want to be sure that we are both safe with each other. I don't want this to be hard for you!" Edward still seemed confused, so I decided to make it a little bit more obvious before he could intercede. "I want to spend all of _eternity _with you."

The comprehension dawned on his face. "Bella," He whispered closing his eyes, "I can't do that to you! I won't. This is not a life for you. Please don't do this to me."  
"Edward you said anything." I said trying to make my point. If I was going to live with Edward, I couldn't be some frail little human! I needed to be changed!

"I know what I said Bella, I can't do this to you though. This isn't humane! I would never do this to you, I won't!" Edward stated, gesturing to himself. He said this as though that was the end of the conversation. He was far from correct!

"Edward I can't do this to myself! It's not safe for me, I am too frail," Edward didn't seem to budge from his stony position. "I'll do anything!" I whispered under my breath forgetting that he could hear me.

"Bella, I will be here to protect you! I won't let you out of my sight, you will always be protected!"

"Edward, I don't _want _to have to rely on someone for everything! You would be a lot more comfortable if you wouldn't have to worry about hurting me!" I knew that I had hit a nerve there. This was Edward's drawback, we had wanted to go farther, but he wouldn't dream of it!

"Bella, I know that you want this now, but what about later? You can't turn back once you are in this state," Didn't Edward see that if I was with him, that I would never want anything more than to.

"Why would I want to go back if I had you?" I asked him seriously.

"You would never be able to see Charlie again." When Edward saw that that this didn't change my expression, he continued, "Or Renee, or Angela, or-"

"I DON"T CARE!" I nearly yelled. "I want to be with you, forever. All I want is you!

_Sorry I have a really good plan for the next chapter, but for that to work, I have to cut off here. I am sorry for the long wait! I will try to get another one on tonight, but I have so much homework this weekend, I can't promise anything. I have 3 labs for Living Environment. Stuff like that. While you are waiting, I would go check out Rossie's stories. They are absolutely AMAZING! Unfamiliar Touch is my favorite. HINT HINT! Review!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Goodbye

_I am really sorry for the long wait! I have been working on Co-Ed, and I put this on the backseat because I was trying to work out how to finish this. This is the last chapter, then there will be an epilogue. I really hope that you like it! Thank you Rossie for you texting support!  
_

**~*~*~"I DON"T CARE!" I nearly yelled. "I want to be with you, forever. All I want is you!"~*~*~**

Chapter 14: The Final Goodbye

Bella's POV

"Bella can't you think of something else? Anything else?" Edward pleaded.

Then a blasting noise came from the door in front of me. Alice had arrived. She ran at vampire speed, and almost trapped me in a sure to be painful hug. She must have remembered my condition and she froze in her tracks. She settled for a kiss on my pale check.

When she returned to her standing position, she turned the fury of her eyes on Edward, "You don't always have to be this modest. This is getting out of hand. We wouldn't want anything but the best for Bella! If you don't have the guts to change her, then one of us definitely will. You know that really is what is best for both of you. This really is what she wants." Alice really did have guts to stand up to Edward, but I was ecstatic all the same that she wanted me to join her family.

"You shouldn't even think of that being what is best for her." Edward growled.

"Oh yes we would," A voice interrupted what Edward was about to say. "Bella's family, I think that family has the right to make their own decisions."

Jasper walked through the doorway then and approached my side. To my surprise Jasper took my free hand and squeezed it gently as not to hurt me any more than I already was. He then turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward! Everything that I have done has ruined so much! The fact remains though that she would be so much safer. If she was changed all of those things would have been avoided. You wouldn't have left her, she would have never befriended werewolves, and she wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now. I would never have tried to kill her! Let me just apologize to you again. I am so sorry! This would never have happened if I had had more self-control." I couldn't let him continue feeling sorry for himself.

"Jasper I really don't blame you! You were, and probably are still, doing amazing with your self control. If wasn't your fault that I gave myself a paper-cut! You already had to work with your self-control around me and it was hard even before there wasn't blood in the picture. It was even hard for Edward who has more self-control. I was expecting you to react that way to my blood, it wasn't the _real _you that came after me. I don't blame you for this, so then make sure that you do not blame yourself!" I didn't want Jasper to feel sorry about what he did. The Jasper that I had grown to care for wouldn't have done that to me. It was the untamed monster inside him that wanted my blood.

Jasper was going to respond when I heard my favorite booming voice from the doorway. "God Bella, it's good to see you! What is that smell? It is absolutely terrible!"

"Emmett!" I cried out not being able to sustain my enthusiasm.

"Bells!" Emmett responded with even more enthusiasm. He ran up and placed a kiss in the middle of my forehead, it was a very brotherly gesture. I loved how easily I fit in with this family. "I missed you! Alice is damn right! I will change you if Eddie here doesn't have the guts to. You are family, and all you have to do is play a guilt card on him and he will fall right into your outstretched hand.

"After what happened today, all of can see just how broken you can get as this fragile little human you are. None of us can bear to see you like this. If being a vamp like us can keep you safe, then we are all for it. Besides, maybe Edward could have a little fun," Emmett was moving out of his caring and sensitive side. He was returning to the fun joking Emmett that I know and love. "Maybe a little action could get Eddie over here to stop being the prude prick that he is, and allow the rest of us to get some action." I blushed furiously at what he was implying.

"Emmett, you are not the only one that is seeing your wife doing that right now!" Edward was getting uncomfortable, most likely at Emmett's thoughts rather than his comment about him needing to get some _action._

"See what I mean?! He is such a party pooper; I can't even find peace in my own head thinking about Rose!" Emmett complained stomping his foot like the oversized three year old that he is.

"Awe, its okay Emmett, all you have to do is just not think about it. How bad could it be? You could get the real thing, and you have to think about it, how pathetic are you." I explained as though it was the simplest thing. I had to add the wink or Emmett might not think that I am kidding.

"Bella, you are just as sassy as before. It's good to have you back," Emmett always says the sweetest things.

"Bella," A voice breathed out from the doorway.

Esme entered the room quickly, dragging Carlisle by the hand into the room. She approached the bed with a look that showed she would be crying if she was able to.

"Bella, I wish that we had never left. It would have been so much better for all of us. I didn't want to leave. I knew that it wouldn't end well for either of you," Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Esme continued. "I am glad that you are okay. I love you so much dear!"

"All of us do," Carlisle interjected. "We with be there for you always. We will find a way to be together, even if you don't want to accompany us to Alaska, we will find a way to keep you safe. We would love for you to come with us, but we can't make you do anything!"

"Carlisle, I would be honored to go to Alaska with you! I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with every member of your family. I wouldn't force myself onto you in any way. I want to make sure that you are all happy with me," I knew that they wanted me _now. _That didn't mean that they would want me with them until the end of time. That would be what they were all agreeing to.

"Bella, we all love you, and wouldn't have it any other way. Don't let us get in the way of your decision. We should be the least of your worries. Think about if you really want to come with us and leave Charlie and Renee, and your whole life! If you move with us, I don't think that you could come back. With all of the werewolves turned against us, if you leave with us, they will think of you as one of us. They will hate you." I could tell that it pained Edward to say this. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing him hurt.

"Thank you. I don't even know how great this is to be with you right now. I missed you so much. I know that everyone thought that it was for the best, but I am glad that you changed your mind," I closed my eyes saying the last line. "I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back. My life was, and would be awful without you. I don't know if I would do well without you. If you would have no problems, at all with me coming with you-"

"Bells, you worry too much," Emmett always found ways to lighten the mood. "We all really do want you to be a part of this family. We would be honored if you would accompany us to Alaska. You really do know how to make life more fun."

"Thanks Emmett! I am glad to see that you can always find a way to joke about my clumsiness." I joked along with Emmett.

"Well there is always something to joke about,"

The voice came from the doorway that I was expecting, but not really looking forward to seeing. Rosalie came through the door looking as stunning as the last time I had seen her.

"Bella, I am sorry," Rosalie Hale was apologizing to me?

"WH-Why?" I stuttered out, I think I was in shock. Rosalie had a shred of hope deep down inside of her.

"Bella, I don't hate you," Rose smiled at me! Smiled at me! "I was jealous! Wasn't it obvious?"  
"What do you mean jealous? You are strong, fast, smart, and beautiful. What am I some broken human girl that puts herself in the line of death constantly," There really was no reason on earth to be jealous of me!

"You said it exactly Bella, you are human! I would trade everything to be human!" Emmett coughed from beside me, "I know that I have a perfect life, so it seems. But, there is no way for me to be a real human. I want know what it feels like to grow old with my husband, I want to eat human food, I want a baby! There are so many things that I am sacrificing to be a vampire!"

I didn't know what to say.

"I know that it is a rather opinionated statement, but I just want you to be aware of what you are going to lose, and take that into consideration. I know where your reasoning does come from though Bella. I know that you love Edward with all of your heart. You want to be with him forever. If Edward can't grow old, then neither can you. You don't want to have to give him up. I just want you to take all of the factors into consideration.

"I never realized what this would do to my family, especially Edward if something happened to you. After the last six months, I am sure that everyone would be happy to take you into our home, vampire or not."

This was the nicest thing that may have ever come out of her mouth. She was a large factor in the reason that I was hesitant about moving to Alaska with them. She really did want me to be with the family. This also explained why she seemed to hate me. She really was jealous of me.

"Rose, thank you!" I said softly not being able to manage much more. "It means a lot that every one of you wants me. Since everyone is okay with me coming with you-"

"Bella we just went over this!" Jasper stated. "We know you want to come with us. The hopefulness that I feel from you is almost uncontrollable. If you would say yes or no if you want to come with us it would make things a lot more simple.

"Yes. I would love to come with you." I stated it simply to avoid embarrassment.

Alice jumped up squealing drowning out anything that anyone else was going to say. "Rooms! Edward had such a boring room, and wouldn't let anyone touch it. If you are in the room, there will need another closet, more stuff and of course it will also need a bed for the meantime," Edward growled under his breath, "Sorry brother dear you are outnumbered."

"What the hell do you mean outnumbered? It doesn't matter!" Edward bursted out. I needed to step in and set him straight.

"Edward you aren't the only one that cares about me! I really want this, and they are all more than capable to make that happen. I am sick of being weak, I am sick of being intimidated, I am sick of being hurt, I am sick of being without you!" I yelled, turning to face him, Bad idea. Pain was crammed throughout my torso. I grabbed my sides in pain. "DAMNIT JACOB!"

"Bella, can you calm down. If you don't then you are going to be in worse condition. Please Bella," Edward cried out I was still clutching to my sides in an attempt to push the pain I had caused myself away. "Bella please relax!"

I couldn't stand to see him upset over me, so I tried to remove my hands and relax my trembling frame. As soon as I removed my hands though, the searing pain shot through my torso. I cried out, not sure what to do. The pain was ricocheting from every crevice inside me.

"Bella, what's wrong." Edward cried out.

My breathing was becoming more forced and frequent. All of my breaths hurt and sent more pain throughout my system. My back arched with pain. If felt as if I was cracking my already broken ribs again and again. My arms and legs felt more broken than they were mere seconds ago. I was hurting myself more with every breath.

"Carlisle, what is happening?" Edward was in a tizzy staring at my shaking form.

"We need an x-ray to find out what happened."

"No we don't," Alice interceded quickly. I was surprised I could focus on the voices through the pain throughout my body. "Her lung collapsed and her sudden movement triggered pain throughout her entire body from her previous _attack_." She sat out the last word.

"Just-please-do-something," I chocked out through my staggered breathing.

"Edward we have to right now," Alice shrieked. "Her other lung is too weak to support her. With all of her other injuries she won't get out of this. You have five minutes before she will _die_. I would suggest you do this unless you want to live the rest of your existence without Bella."

"Char-lie," I managed to choke out. I needed to say good-bye. "Good-bye."

"We need her to say good-bye! It would be too suspicious other wise. It will need to be quick. We need to get her away before the process will take place." I barely heard Edward speak. He was speaking fast and quiet. He was distraught, that much was clear.

"Charlie, hurry!" Carlisle yelled from the doorway.

I heard the sound of heavy scrambling footsteps coming from the hall. A moment later they were in the room. I averted my gaze from the ceiling tiles to look Charlie directly in the face.

"Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked. He was on the verge of hysterics taking in my shaking figure. "What is happing? What the hell is going on with my baby girl?"

"She's dying." Edward stated, trying to hold back his tearless sobs. He was failing miserably. He could tell what kind of toll this was putting on Charlie.

I couldn't take it any longer. I broke down it tears. I wasn't going to die but Charlie just died a little on the inside. I couldn't stand to hurt him. Not after all that he had ever done for me. The heaving of by sobs seemed to shatter my ribs and I am sure that it was weakening my lungs. I would take this pain thousands of times if I would be able to wipe the dead miserable look off of Charlie's face.

"H-How," Charlie managed through his sobs.

"Her lung collapsed, and the other one is not far from it," Carlisle said with sadness evident in his tone and expression. "There is nothing we can do, she has minutes. We wanted you to say good-bye," His voice cracked with the last words.

All of the Cullen's were very good actors. They were heaving with fake sobs, head in their hands. This was uncalled for, for them. They weren't really losing me; they were gaining me into their family. The only one I was losing was Charlie and Renee.

"Why me?" Charlie mumbled out sobbing, approaching the side of my bed. "Why my baby girl? Does everything in the world I love need to be taken from me? First my wife then my only child!"

"Da-a-a-d, p-p-plea-ase be h-happy! D-do it f-for m-me," I needed him to be happy! I couldn't have him waste the rest of his life for me.

"Bells why m-me," His chest was heaving with real tears his face his face buried in the sheets beside me. "Why does my life keep getting worse? I love you so much, and you get ripped away from me! I can't do anything to help you, I want myself to be in your place," What did he mean! He couldn't die.

"Dad, n-no be s-s-strong. I n-neeed y-you to! So I c-can d-die in p-peace," Charlie broke down crumbling to his knees.

"I n-need you Bells! I s-s-should have stayed home that day! You wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be on your deathbed. I need you, and I can't have you! I love you. I love you so much! I don't know what to do without you."

"I l-love you t-too da-dad-dy, I am s-so sorry! Tell Mom that I love h-her too.

Edward pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it wordlessly to Charlie. He took it and his trembling fingers dialed Renee's number. A couple rings later the line picked up.

"Hello?" It was Renee. (Sorry my laptop doesn't do accents)

"Renee, Bella wants to say her final goodbye to you." Charlie barely managed before erupting in fresh tears, putting the phone up to my mouth.

"Mo-mom, I am s-sorry," I coughed out, the raspy breaths were getting harder and harder to get out, "I l-love y-y-you and D-d-ad. T-t-thank y-y-you f-f-f-or your l-l-l-ove," My breath was almost out when Renee broke into frantic sobs.

"Bella! What's happening! What do you mean final goodbye? Where is my baby girl? She, she, she, Oh Bella! No, Bella! You can't, you can't you can't,"

"I l-l-l-l-ove y-you,"

My breathing was coming to an end and fast. Carlisle seemed to notice.

"She's crashing! Everyone out!" Carlisle screamed with a useless attempt to heave my heart, there was useless slow beats right now that were coming to and end.

Edward helped Charlie him from the floor. Charlie planted a light kiss on my lips, and stumbled to the doorway. "Bella, I love you so much, I will always miss you!"

All I could manage was a small nod tears streaming down my face. I looked at the door and could hear my mother crying into the phone, I heard a vague, I love you from both of them before the door swung shut in his face.

I felt teeth pierce my neck. Razors prick through my thin skin. I felt them on my wrists and behind my elbows, and knees. Pain scorched through me. It was accompanied by the pain of loosing Charlie. I felt the venom suck dry the rest of my last tears.

I vaguely remembered being lifted, and moved away from my father, away from my old life. I was going to Alaska, the place for my new life to begin as a new person. The only person that I ever wanted would be at my side, Edward.

All I want is Him.

_There will be an epilogue and that will be the end of this one! I hope you didn't cry like I did writing this. I cut out some parts of it because they were very sad, and I didn't want a tissue alert or my lovely readers to be too sad. Please review! I will have my list of my favorite reviews from the entire thing at the end of the next chapter. I really appreciate them. Thank you for reading. Only one more! _


	15. Epilouge: A Family For An Eternity

_I will let you get reading and leave a touching Author's note at the end. This is the epilogue to __All I want is You! __I really hope that you have like this story, and will be spending time on __Co-Ed__more. I hope that you like that one. Now onward with the story._

_Final Disclaimer: Throughout this I have been very bad about disclaimers. This goes for every one that doesn't have one, and of course this chapter is included. Everything in here belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. _

Epilogue: My Family for Eternity

Bella's Point of View

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go on Eddie boy kiss the living daylights out of her," Emmett boomed out. The congregation chuckled under their breath.

I didn't have time to comprehend anything before I felt myself going backwards.

Edward's hand clenched around my waist, tipping me farther back. My hair fanned out reaching the earth beneath me as one of my stiletto clad feet raised into the air. My dress spread beneath me, as Edward lips found mine. As we kissed, he returned me to my two feet, being sure not to break it.

Emmett broke the moment, "When I said kiss the living daylights out of here, I didn't mean kiss her 'till the daylight was gone." Rose smacked him in the head with her bouquet.

"Sorry Emmett didn't know you would be offended with a kiss. You and Rose were doing a lot more than that last night, and you didn't seem to mind in the slightest. According to Jasper, you rather enjoyed it. Would-" Emmett cut him.

"I am honored to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Congratulations," Emmett called out returning to pastor mode.

Emmett scooped me into his arms. Even though I hadn't been a human for a year and a half, Edward found the need to pamper me as much as he did when I was a human. This included carrying, opening doors, being gentle with our kisses, and absolutely no going farther than kissing before marriage. He was an 110 year old man, that still had teenage hormones, and hadn't even gotten to second base. That would be changed tonight though.

Edward walked down the aisle with me nestled into his chest. He set me down outside the walls of the garden, and didn't let a second pass before his lips found mine again. He put more passion than ever into this kiss. Out tongues danced and spun together as one hand held my lower back, pressing us closer together. The other hand was roaming my back, and shoulders. My hand twisted around his neck and the other fumbled in his hair.

Same as before our passion was cut short. We broke apart when we heard a cough from behind us. My entire family was watching us with bemused expressions.

"You two lovebirds!" Alice sang out, "If this is just kissing, I can't imagine what the joy of _other things_ will be like for you. Oh wait, yes I can!"

I spluttered along with Edward before he cleared his throat, "Alice can you please not think like that, it really would ruin the moment if I knew that my sister was watching me and knows what I am about to do." Edward grimaced and closed his eyes.

I buried my face into Edward's chest, embarrassed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Do you have these awkward conversations about your sex life all the time," A voice interrupted our conversation, thankfully.

I tuned in Edward's embrace and faced the strawberry blond in front of me. "Tanya!" I called out wanting to be spared from the awkward conversation that was to follow.

"Hello Bella," Tanya spoke coolly. She was still a jealous of my relationship, but she was getting better. She turned to Edward and smiled sweetly. "Congratulations to you both." She shook my hand and pulled Edward into a over-affectionate hug.

Emmett cleared his throat and Tanya released Edward. "Come on, we need to greet our other guests as well, we can't hog the people of the day." With that Emmett pulled me away from Tanya. I clung to Edward's hand not wanting to leave him. I never wanted to leave him.

After we greeted all of the vampire guests I took my seat at the head table with Edward. It was speech time.

I looked out into the sea of guests and spotted so many familiar faces. I recognized all of the Denali clan easily, and then I tried spotting the people that I had just met. I recognized the Amazon Coven in the corner by the Denali's picking up pleasant conversation. The Volturi and their guards had come and were sitting to themselves talking very infrequently. There were many other faces that I vaguely remembered because of Alice pulling me off to meet someone new after I barely caught their name. She was a very impatient pixie.

Esme stood up and cleared her throat. All conversation ceased and everyone's attention was given to her.

"Before Bella came into Edward's life, he lived. That about sums it up. He got up in the morning, went to school, he hunted, and he played the piano. He did this all to pass time. He never had a reason to live, and the truth was that she just wasn't there yet. Then Bella, shot into his life by way of a science classroom. From that day on, he was a changed man. He lived, he hummed, he had something to do. He was so much happier. No matter what happened up to this point, Edward has always loved you! When he is with you he is so happy. We are just honored to have Bella in our life. We love you so much, and I want to welcome you to the family. You were always family, but this just makes it official. Thank you for giving me a true, living, son."

"Oh Esme," I whispered, jumping to my feet. I embraced her in a hug and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank you. My gratitude is beyond words. I love you Esme!"

"I love you too Bella," She said breaking away gently to let Edward hug his mother. "Edward. My son is off and in love and married." Esme cried into Edward's chest as I had done so many times before.

"It's okay mom," Edward reassured rubbing Esme's back. "We aren't leaving you. We will be back in a couple weeks."

"I know, just remember that I love you both so much! You are just like my own children."

"Thank you mom," I spoke calmly smiling at Esme. A grin broke out across both Edward's and _mom's _face. Esme hugged me again whispering her thanks.

Edward and I returned to our seats, and Carlisle stood up.

"Bella you have changed all of our lives. You have come into our home and touched each and every one of us in turn. The first day she came, it was obvious that she was nervous. I just assumed that you would be scared to meet your vampire boyfriend's parents and siblings, all able to kill you in an instant so many different ways."

There were a few appreciative chuckles from the crowd as Edward tensed in his seat. I squeezed his hand, and smiled calmingly.

"Not that any one of us would ever try. We all loved Bella from the day he met her. He was entirely different from that day forward. There was something there between them that caused the change. The answer is love. Edward was in love with her the moment he set eyes on her. Thank you Bella for finding my true son."

I stood again, and hugged Carlisle tight. I really loved Carlisle. He was the reason I was a vampire. He was the only one who had control at the time. Edward wanted to but was unable because he was in shock. He didn't wasn't to risk hurting me with his inexperience and nerves. He would do anything to keep me safe, even if it meant not getting what he wanted.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle," He knew what I meant. He knew how grateful I would always be.

"It was my pleasure Bella, you make my son happy, and I wouldn't want anything else. Thank you for helping this family!"

He hugged his son, and broke away smiling. "Good catch, son."

Edward laughed pulling me into his chest. "She is isn't she?"

It was Rose's turn now. "Bella Bella Bella! Hmm. . . . What to say? I didn't like Bella when we first met. She doesn't believe it but I was really jealous. I really wanted to be human. I would have done anything. I didn't like the decision she was making to be one of us. I realized though, this is her life, not mine. After everything she had to do to keep Edward I knew that she wanted to spend every moment with her. Edward wanted it too, but he was too stubborn to admit it until it was a death or vampire decision. Edward did what Bella wanted, as always, he gave the okay. It was have been one of the most selfless things he had ever done. He hated the idea of it, but sacrificed his wants for other's. Edward I think you should take a break and do some things for yourself."

"Believe me, he will tonight!" Emmett interrupted. Rose shot daggers at him and he shut his mouth.

"Here's to my new sister, and my changed brother." Rose finished. Everyone clapped and smiled at my new sister.

It was a relief once again to know that she really did not hate me. She really did care about me.

I stood up for another hug and once again we both thanked and hugged her.

It was time for Jasper now, but when he went to stand, someone stood from the crowd. I looked out and saw Tanya walking forward. What did she want? Did she want to ruin my wedding or something?

"I know that I have never been the most friendly person to you Bella. I was jealous, I am sure that you could tell. I liked Edward from the beginning and was shocked when he didn't return the feelings, everyone did."

I heard a few coughs from the crowd and she the ass she is ignored them and continued. "I realize now that it wasn't me, it was him. He didn't care about looks he cared about the inside. The inside had to match him perfectly. That is Bella. Everything about her makes Edward fall in love with him more and more. I could never do that for him. I am up here to tell you, I really believe you two are the real deal. No matter what anyone says you are perfect for each other. I know you are one of the couples who really are soul mates. Don't let anyone or anything stand in your way."

Tanya finished, standing there awkwardly before Edward and I stood up. Edward hugged her truly for the first time. "Thank you so much Tanya!"

She came forward and opened her arms lightly. I gratefully filled her arms and whispered thanks over and over until Edward chuckled and pulled me back to my seat.

Now Jasper stood, and went to the podium. "Edward and Bella are like salt and pepper, and bread and butter. They just fit. From the very beginning it was very obvious he loved her. He crawl into her room everyday just to watch her sleep. This was even before they were a _couple_. She was a rather interesting sleeper though with all of that talking. She would burst out with random things but more often than not she would say Edward's name over and over." There were a few aww's from the crowd, "The first time he heard her say I love you was when she was asleep. This gave him courage to really take a big step. The next day he told us that he was going to go and sit by himself and _think_. He really did a lot of thinking that day with Bella sitting there. That was the start of something new. All the while he was restraining for his 'La tua cantante,' it goes to show he has much more self-control than I did. We will skip sad stories for another day, but I just want to say one last time, so Bella don't interrupt. I am very sorry for everything that happened on your birthday. I don't need to explain this to everyone; I just want you to know. To finish on a happy note. I know that you love each other so much. I feel it just as much as you do. I pours of you in pools. I could never be happier my brother _and sister_ found love."

"I forgive you Jasper, and I know you really do love me so can we just forget it happened and move on," He nodded into the top of my head, as I broke from his embrace. Jasper and Edward hugged and we returned to our seats once more.

The pixyish ball of energy was at her place behind the podium that was twice her size. Being unable to see over it, she settled for sitting on top of it.

She mumbles under her breath about 'stupid thing . . . too tall!" She looked up and smiled. "I love Bella and Edward with all my heart, and I am sure that we already got how happy we are to have her with the last speeches. No one has talked about how much Bella has changed though," I had to suppress my laugh at Alice's shock. "Before the Cullen's moved into Bella's life she slept, she woke up, she had breakfast with the nasty stuff humans eat to top that off. She would enjoy school, then do homework. She would make dinner, do the chores that needed to be done, and check her e-mail and read. The days would pass by in the same manner everyday until my family stumbled into her life. We spiced it up giving her a love life and a best friend. I am honored to be Bella's friend and I wouldn't have my life any other way. I have a complete family, and I love them all,"

I didn't have to get u and go to her, she bounded right over and hugged Edward and I at the same time. When we finished hugging, I glanced towards the podium revealing a smiling Emmett.

"I have four words for you."

"Emmett! Don't you dare!" Edward growled.

"EDDIE'S GONNA GET SOME!" I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. Only Emmett could pull off all that humiliation in one sentence. The room erupted in laughter either at the comment or the amused look on Emmett's face.

"Okay for my real speech!" Emmett chortled. "I love you guys. Not only is it fun to make fun of your lack of sex life but I guess you are naturally fun people, second only to me," Emmett gloated proudly. " I really want to welcome you to this family forever. There isn't turning back once you are in. Edward's getting in to today, if ya know what I mean."

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Emmett ran forward and pulled me into a bear-hug, making my dress spin and twirl.

"I love you Bellzies, and you Edwardo," Emmett called pulling him into the hug.

When he released us, I made my way to sit down, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the podium.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. It means a lot to Bella and I as well as our family. I feel so blessed. I have the perfect wife, a supporting family, and loyal friends, what more could I ever ask for?" Edward asked letting me get lost in his eyes.

"How about a dance?" Alice called from behind us, pushing us towards the dance floor.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, and let Edward pull me towards the dance floor. When we were there the music picked up and I put my arm around his neck and took his awaiting hand as he wrapped the other tightly around my waist. We danced in a steady rhythm taking in each others eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, as much as I love you." I said stretching up to peck his lips.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else out there to catch your eye?" He joked with a glint in his eye.

"Nope the only person I see is you. All I want is you."

We didn't need the dinging of the unneeded glasses to tell us, it was time to kiss. We would have forever to kiss, and as far as I am concerned the world will have no influence on the way I spend time and energy with Edward. He was mine and I was his, there wasn't anyone about to stand in the way of true love and happiness.

_Yes this is the end of the story! I feel elated that I finished my first real fanfic. I hoped that you all enjoyed __All I want is You! __ There will not be a sequel, I am sorry but it didn't seem right. I hope you are all satisfied with the ending, and aren't left with any final questions. I would love to thank all of my readers for being faithful and patient with me. I really do appreciate every review. Thank you for everything! It is time for your final review to __All I want is you!_

_Thanks to every reviewer!_

_Rossie _

_Ellzie_

_jaralrunner_

_Twilightfan10011_

_Silver Angel 1234_

_VanessaGirl123_

_Twilightlovergirl_

_Edwardxoxo_

_Dawg2T4_

_NanMcCullen_

_.Dreams_

_Portland Writer_

_-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-_

_Twilightgal101_

_Twilightluver3*_

_Dazzled- dreamer_

_Cjmconventarian_

_Vampire lover4123_

_VamprieGirl04_

_Jaq's-out-punching-werewolves_

_Susan Cullen_

_4everbellaxedward_

_maggie79_

_edwwardssmiledazzelsme_

_Carolina 81 _

_Lily Doe Cullen_

_..Twiligh.t_

_swimmer07_

_Lindseykatecullen_

_Lilyrose29_

_TheImmortalKlutz_

_Megatron_

_Sesshi's Favorite Cousin_

_Officially,dazzled.28_

_Anon_

_Kayla_

_Yo*o*yiggidy*yo_

_7HockeyStarVampireObsessd7_

_Christy_

_Violet King_

_Morganatior9939_

_Bookworm_

_Vampire-girl1992_

_Christy_

_Lol_

_Angelz love Vampires_

_ImacullgirL_

_Crazyalright_

_Idon'tcarewhatmypennameis_

_Barbie2_

_Sphxsaphira_

_Apollo3663_

_Alicefan1_

_JustAlysa_

_Smileyboo22_

_Thank you sooooooo much!_


End file.
